Kuss von Krieg
by Anitanit2
Summary: Una guerra mundial se desata, separando familias, amigos y sentimientos. Los jóvenes Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt tienen una reciente misión importante : Proteger al alcalde de Roma, Augusto Vargas,y a sus nietos, Lovino y Felicia Vargas. HUMAN!AU / HETEROTALIA ¡Dadle una oportunidad! Los primero chapters son raros, pero la historia es buena ¡Lo juro!
1. 1- La llegada

**Este fanfic es HUMAN!AU. La historia se centra en, básicamente, el fin de la guerra. ****Nombres: German Beilschmidt: Germania Brittany Kirkland : Antigua Bretaña Vash Zwingly : Suiza**

**Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya **

La guerra cobraba más vidas de las que seguro nadie puede contar hasta que la hostilidad parase…Sí es que paraba. El ejército alemán avanzaba implacable, bajo la orden de uno de los generales más brillantes que su época ha llegado a conocer: German Beilschmidt. Con la tropa más pequeña que se le concedió para probar sus habilidades, consiguió aplacar a los Países Bajos.

¿Cómo empezó este conflicto? Fácil de explicar. Tras la disolución de la OTAN, la tensión entre los países norestes y sudafricanos comenzó a dejar huella, muchos de los gobiernos dejaron de exportar, a lo que empeoro la economía global. Quien dejo caer la gota que colmó el vaso, increíblemente, fue Suiza, en acto de venganza contra el gobierno austriaco, que había cortado todos los suministros que le llegaban a la neutra nación. Tras este acto, los países se dividieron en dos bandos: El tratado de Zúrich y la unión de Br'ansk. Era una guerra un tanto difícil de entender, porque podía haber varios países juntos unidos o uno rodeado de enemigos, lo cual empeoraba saber quién era el enemigo.

Dejaré caer esta información: Suiza estaba aliada con Alemania, España, Reino Unido, Polonia y casi todos los países Americanos a excepción de Brasil. La unión de Br'ansk contaba con todo el sur de África y China, también con el continente oceánico y, el reconstituido imperio austrohúngaro. Luego estaban los países indecisos, que no se unían a un bando por miedo de las represalias del otro.

Tras la explicación de los acontecimientos, espero que todo sea más fácil de comprender. El general German mantenía a cada soldado en su posición, llevándolos a su estado físico y mental extremo. Después de todo han de estar preparados para todo. Curiosamente, con la llegada de dos nuevos reclutas se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo, el era su padre, y ellos, sus hijos. Partieron directamente de la ciudad de Brighton, cuatro/seis horas de tren hacia Leverkusen, donde allí cogieron un coche que les llevara a la improvisada base militar.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¿Sois Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt?- Una voz se alzo entre la multitud de soldados entrenando. De repente, el poseedor de aquella voz se mostró: Era un chico rubio, con el pelo cortado hasta los hombros, llevaba una boina y una escopeta. No tenía cara de muchos amigos- Sí, lo somos. Yo soy Gilbert, el es Ludwig.-El albino respondió tranquilamente. Desde que decidió que lo mejor era ayudar en la guerra, tuvo que intervenir su tía Brittany Kirkland a mover los papeles de Ludwig. Era menor de edad, después de todo. Gil le sacaba siete años. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ambos muchachos.-Mi nombre es Vash Zwingli, el general me mandó a buscaros.-Su sentencia quedo clavada en el aire mientras los hermanos germanos intentaban entender en que narices se habían metido.

_-Verdammt bruder. Warum ich?.-_Ludwig pensó en sus más adentros. Que por favor terminara pronto la guerra. ¡Maldita sea! ¡El sólo era un adolescente de diecisiete años! ¡Le interesaba la ingeniera y la repostería! ¡No las fuerzas militares!-_Gott, gib mir werden…_

**Traducciones: ****Verdammt Bruder - Maldita sea hermano ****Warum ich? - ¿Por qué yo? ****Gott, gib mir werden - Dios, dame voluntad**

**Significados: ****OTAN - Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte**

**Quiero decir que este fanfic trata en una guerra hipotetica, pero aun así, quiero introducir datos reales y revivir conflictos. Agradezco reviews y, hasta la próxima, si eso...Tschüss**


	2. 2- Asentamiento

**Vale, queria publicar cada capiulo por semana, pero la inspiracion me llegoy...ahhh. Que mas dará. Es domingo, engo obligaciones escolares , y me da igual. Aqui escribiendo un fanfic.**

****Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya****

La base militar estaba situada en una antigua urbanización, en la que muchas casas estaban destruidas por el tiempo, las bombas, o unas, simplemente, las destruía el clima. Pocas podían estar conservadas a la perfección, lo que llamo la atención al ojiazul. Ludwig había estudiado algo de arquitectura, por lo que parecía que las estructuras fueron edificadas en el 1700" o al menos, cerca de esas fechas, quizá cerca del día de la muerte de Carlos II. El paso firme que llevaba el suizo era admirable, aparte de que un novato le lanzó una bolsa de grava [¿Cómo?] a la cara, que sorprendentemente, el aparto con un disparo de una fusil de infantería Schmidt-rubin. Tras unas cuantas disculpas del chico con pelo borgoña, se dirigieron a la única casa que parecía intacta, a excepto de que le habían instalado un sistema de iluminación más acorde a la época.

Gilbert miro de reojo a aquella vivienda, luego se giró, volvió a mirar a la casa, se gira, y así un par de veces. Con un poco de imaginación, recreó mentalmente como este pueblecito, aldea, o urbanización a las afueras de la ciudad fue en sus momentos, y lo mucho que ahora había cambiado. Volvió a la realidad, se le habían caído las bolsas donde llevaba sus cosas al estar haciendo el gilipollas durante tanto rato.- El general os espera aquí. Si antes de entrar tenéis alguna pregunta, aprovechad ahora, porque tengo asuntos pendientes- El suizo sentenció. Seguía sosteniendo su fusil, pero de forma más vaga, con una mano, y una cuerda a través de su hombro.- Esto…Sí. Vash, ¿En qué rango está nuestro padre? Quiero decir, hace diez años que no le vemos, y cuando se fue, era un teniente coronel…- El albino dijo. Realmente le picaba la curiosidad, a German no le iban las cartas, menos las llamadas, y mucho menos los mensajes. Simplemente, no se comunicaba hasta que tenía un permiso.- ¡Oh! El es un almirante general, básicamente, debajo del mariscal, que se supone que es la máxima autoridad militar. Cuatro estrellas, creo.-Se creó un silencio incomodo, a ambos, suizo y alemán. Excepto Ludwig. El había encontrado un cachorro de pastor alemán al que ahora mismo estaba haciendo caricias.- Creo que vosotros dos, bastardos, deberíais entrar ya.-A la par, para asombro del mayor, el asocial rubio desapareció.

Decidieron abrir aquel portón color azabache, que al quedarse entornada, pudieron contemplar un pasillo vacio, con rifles y carabinas colgando de donde se suponía que se colgaban las chaquetas. Mientras avanzaban a paso ligero por la casa, oyeron un ruido en el piso de arriba. Bien, ya sabían dónde ir.-Joder Lud, date un poco mas de vidilla… ¿¡Qué coño!?¿Qué haces un cachorro en los brazos?- El albino espetó. Ciertamente el cachorro era adorable. Tenía el hocico de un tono dorado con manchas negrizcas, y en las patas tonos de dorado y marrón, en las almohadillas negro.-Si me voy a quedar aquí, al menos tendré un compañero que no liquide toda la cerveza y corra desnudo por la calle gritando lo asombroso que es.- El menor de los Beilschmidt cogió al perro.- Verdammt Bruder! ¡Solo sucedió una sola vez!-Sí, una vez, por semana, por cuatro años.- La atmosfera no ayudaba a su situación. Recapitulemos. Se alistan al ejercito, hacen un viaje lo que se dice largo, encuentran a un ermitaño social que les deja aquí y se ponen a discutir lo que Gilbert hace los fines de semana. Bonita manera de empezar. El ojiazul solo fulmina a su hermano con la mirada, y sube las escaleras, dejando a Gilbert con todo el equipaje. Con toda la asombrocidad del mundo, cuelga dos bolsas a la espalda, y las otras dos en las manos y sube ágilmente las escaleras, intentando recupera el paso que se hermano había conseguido.

Al final de pasillo una puerta entornada desprendía una luz que se extendía a través del suelo hasta llegar a los pies de los hermanos. Gilbert abrió su bolsillo derecho para sacar una carta que comprobaba con precisión que les tocaba ir a esta base militar y no a la de Augsburg. -_Mein gott…_-El albino ni se acordaba. De hecho, su mascota era igual que el. O no notas que está en la misma habitación que tu o te dan ganas de estamparla contra la pared.-Soy una persona terrible- Gilbert musitó. Era raro verlo con la autoestima por los suelos, pero cuando pasa es por tonterías o es que la ha cagado a nivel nacional.- ¿Cual es el problema, bruder?- El teutónico rubio miro a su hermano.

Suspiró, lo que necesitaba de responsabilidad la desperdiciaba increíblemente con Ludwig y Gilbird. No le sorprendía esa actuación. De una de las bolsas que Gilbert dejo en el suelo, cogió una pequeña cajita y se la dio a su hermano.- Aquí está la comida de tu polluelo. Basta de escenas dramáticas.- Al albino le brillaron los ojos al ver el pequeño baúl del tamaño de un pulgar. Pinchó con el índice a Gilbird, que al despertar, empezó a revolotear un piar, lo que le hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. El peliblanco abrió la caja y dejo que se cría de águila comiera.

**-¿¡Vais a dejar de marear a la perdiz y entrar ya!?**

**- **La voz de su padre resonó por toda la edificación. Como en los viejos tiempos

**Aviso : Los capitulos cortos son cortos. Pero ese ha llegado, no se, a las 800 palabras o por ahi. Intentares hacerlos mas largos, pero soy vaga  
><strong>****Agradezco reviews y, hasta la próxima, si eso...Tschüss****


	3. 3- Recuerdos

**No me matéis todavía, entiendo que debí actualizarlo el domingo, pero no encontraba el dichoso portatil, y cosas diversas sucedieron**

**Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya**

Los teutónicos se quedaron en silencio mientras recordaban lo que acababan de oír hace unos minutos: _-¿¡Vais a dejar de marear a la perdiz y entrar ya!?_- Su voz no era así, pero tampoco sonaba a la de un extraño. Quizá fueran los estragos de la guerra o el estrés, quien sabe, a lo mejor German estaba jomado, o tenía algún mal augurio sobre la presencia de sus primogénitos. Lo que claro tenía en mente es que no les podía dar un mejor trato que a los demás soldados y levantar sospechas. No, no se puede. Tendría que darles un convenio diferente al de los demás soldados, nada desahogado, pero tampoco un suplicio… Quizá, quizá tendría que usar una disciplina de igual impedimento, pero no la misma. ¡Son sus hijos, por el amor de dios! ¡No puede comportarse como un completo desconocido que no dudara en ponerlos colgando de sus santos griales! ¡Pero tampoco tratarles como el alto clero o una deidad!

Volviendo a los hermanos, se quedaron trastocados. Entramos o no entramos, entramos o no entramos, entramos o no entramos… Se les veía en la jeta. Con pasos tímidos, se dirigieron a la puerta entornada. Un veterano de unos cuarenta-cincuenta se alzaba imponente ante los hermanos, llevando un traje militar color gris plateado, tirando al azul turquesa [Difícil de describir]. Su pelo era largo, llegando hasta la paletilla, parte de su pelo estaba recogido en una pequeña trenza, apenas visible. El autentico rostro de un germánico. Sus ojos fríos como hielo apuntaban hacia los hermanos, congelados por el temor [Que ironía…]. En sus manos se apreciaba una ex-papel con las rutinas que el militar intentaba preparar a los muchachos.-Definitivamente, Sie sind Schwachköpfe .-Bueno, al menos era sincero…

-Ausrede! ¿¡Acabamos de llegar aquí y lo único que se te ocurre es insultarnos!? ¿Dónde está el 'Ay mis niños cuantos los he echado de menos' o el 'Bienvenidos'?- El albino bramó. Sus ojos color sangre radiaban ira, se notaba en el ambiente. Ludwig no lograba entender, su hermano tenia veintidós años, ¿De veras quería morir tan pronto, tan joven? Quizá el psiquiátrico le seria de ayuda para recapacitar, pero en medio de la guerra, no , no era la mejor idea…- Escúchame Gilbie, estoy estresado a más no poder, a no mencionar de que tengo que escribir toda una estrategia en una noche, de que hay un espía secuestrado en la republica checa, y vosotros no tenéis ni un programa de entrenamiento… ¿De qué son esas ojeras, Gilbie?- German murmuró- Uhm, ¿Las-Las ojeras? Ehhh…- El nerviosismo que desprendía el incoloro era increíble. Incluso Blackie estaba inquieto- Responde ya… ¡Ahora!-.-¡De ver porno por la madrugada, Vati!- Ambos ojiazules miraban asqueados la revelación del blancuzco.- Por la madrugada… Me acabas de dar una idea, Ludwie, lleva vuestras cosas a la habitación del fondo. Allí habrá dos camas, dormiréis allí. Y he de suponer que ese cachorro los has encontrado aquí. Es una de las crías de la mascota de la base, no hará falta esconderlo.-

-Beiseite, Vati, he de decir que ha pasado bastante tiempo… He de suponer que ahora las formalidades serán obligatorias-Ludwig habló. El rubio se había quedado mudo durante la discusión de su bruder y vati, así que se dejo a un lado para ver como se sacaban ambos las castañas. Era increíble ver como jugueteaba con la cruz de hierro con sonrisa maliciosa mientras les observaba.-_Quedaría mejor si estuvieran atados con cuerdas y les pudiera pegar si quejas…Nonononononono, no, no pienses en eso ahora, verdammt_- Todo seria mejor si conseguía salir ileso de su adolescencia, del que sus hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas- Argh, ya habrá tiempo para fraternizar, ahora id a dormir. Empezareis a entrenar por la noche.-  
>-¿Eink? ¡Pero si son las diez de la mañana!<br>-¡Por esa misma razón! ¡Tenéis que estar descansados para esta noche! Aparte de que necesito concentrarme sin tener que estar preocupado por vosotros!

Sin más miramientos, salieron de la habitación a toda velocidad hasta encontrar la habitación que German les había señalado, mientras acarreaban con las ajetreadas y pesadas maletas

La habitación estaba restaurada totalmente. Paredes de color granate hiendo a magenta, con tres ventanas por pared, se iluminaba, dejando ver el polvo y los brillos reflejándose en un espejo al lado de un armario cereza. Las camas estaban perfectamente alineadas con los marcos de las ventanas, que llevaban unas cortinas turquesas. Entre las camas había un escritorio con un portátil, una lámpara, y un teléfono. A la derecha de la puerta había unas cuantas estanterías con libros de historia que relataban las cruzadas, o la guerra que hubo en Poitiers, también los dispares de la URSS o la hegemonía estadounidense, la época dorada china, o la edad meiji. También libros de cocina, y alguna que otra revista especial que a Gilbert le alegró la vista [Sí, una revista de mascotas con una águila en la portada]. Había una cesta con los uniformes, que doblaron y dejaron encima de las camas. Aprovechando que había una cantidad insana e industrial de almohadas, pusieron una en la cesta para que Blackie durmiese. Dejaron las maletas, que digo, más bien bolsas, debajo de las camas.

Ambos se reclinaron sobre las camas, milagrosamente, sin doblar los trajes. Estaban agotados, cierto. Era el viaje más largo que habían hecho sin descomponerse, y dios sabe cuántos kilómetros habrán recorrido Gilbert y Ludwig andando, corriendo, huyendo de su tía Brittany por sus dolores de cabeza. Pero la mujer les quería, German y Brittany estuvieron muy unidos durante su niñez, los hermanos tenían todo lo que querían, pero en su boda se cambio el apellido a Kirkland, lo que supuso un duro golpe a la familia, que juraron solemnemente mantener el apellido vivo en cada uno de los familiares. Este suceso rompió la comunicación entre ella y todos, excepto German, que la apoyó. Se ayudaron entre sí. Ludwig recordaba la historia de tía Brittany, era emotiva, se la contaban desde pequeño. Le llenaba de un sentimiento extraño, de melancolía. Era afortunado, después de todo. El marido de Brit murió poco después de que naciera Arthur, por lo que los hermanos decidieron que tenían que unir fuerzas, por lo que German la apoyó económicamente, y ella le brindo toda la ayuda posible con los hermanos. Tenía que decir que fue increíble que le ayudara con los papeles de la milicia, después de todo, su familia era buena en el ámbito militar, y tenían presencia como para mover los hilos sin recibir quejas o sanciones. Ahora tenía que aparentar tener dieciocho.

-Süß einsamkeit…- Si alguien sabia romper el hielo de la forma más absurda, ese era Gilbert. El blanquito estaba echado con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos mientras que con el otro acariciaba a Gilbird. A lo mejor esto no iba a ser tan malo, quizás no sería el infierno que esperaba, probablemente esto no será tan traumático como le habían contado. La visión se le oscurecía, mientras oía a una niña cantando, con voz dulce, intentando recordar quién era, o al menos su rostro. Conocía la canción, era en italiano. De repente recordó más o menos quien era. La conoció antes de mudarse a Inglaterra, cantaba en el fin de curso, y cuando iba entrar al coche le dio un abrazo. Según Gilbert, el perdió la virginidad así, aunque tiempo después, Ludwig descubrió que le engaño y bueno, se olvidó de ella. Pero mientras se dormía, dejó que la canción le arropara.

_E corro corro avanti e torno indietro__  
><em>_scappo voglio prendo e tremo__  
><em>_stringo forte il tuo respiro__  
><em>_e penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo__  
><em>_voglio tutto voglio te...__  
><em>_Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te..._

**OH dios me he ido por las ramas intentando explicar las relaciones  
>Traducción:<br>Sie sind Schwachköpfe : Sois imbeciles  
>Ausrede : Disculpa<br>Vati : Papá  
>Beiseite : Aparte<br>Süß einsamkeit : Dulce soledad**

**E corro corro avanti e torno indietro  
>scappo voglio prendo e tremo<br>stringo forte il tuo respiro  
>e penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo<br>voglio tutto voglio te...  
>Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te... :<br>**

**Y corro corro sigo adelante  
>quiero tomar una huida y tiemblo<br>Sostengo fuerte el aliento  
>y pienso que empujaré frenando no temas<br>Lo amo todo te amo a ti  
>Te amo Te amo Te amo...<br>[Más o menos, no se traducir bien italiano][Y sí, escogí eurovisión]**

**Significados:  
><strong>***Santos Griales : Cojones  
><strong>***Gilbert le hizo creer a Ludwig que habia perdido la virginidad abrazando a una chica. De hecho este caso solo se da entre las personas que son nulas socialmente, en extremos intensos, se llega a considerar que han perdido la virginidad con un misero roce de manos.**

**Por cada review que dejen, Prusia estará mas cerca de renacer como nación y conquistar las regiones vitales de la unión europea. Lo siento, SomeSimpleStories...Tschüss**


	4. 4- Entrenamiento

**AHAHA! ¡Esta vez conseguí actualizarlo antes de tiempo! Me siento realizada. De todos modos, quiero decir que antes que leais el fanfic, pensad que estan a mediados de febrero, y que por la noche hace un frio que pela. Sentid compasión**

**Disclaimer : No soy lo suficientemente asombrosa como para que me pertenezca Hetalia. Mucho menos para dibujar como Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada. Si te fijabas un poco, podías ver a Gilbert en calzoncillos durmiendo a pierna suelta con el culo en pompa, y Gilbird apoyándose en este. Mientras Ludwig está abrazando una almohada, de las miles que había en la habitación. Blackie parpadeaba para adaptar su vista a la luminosidad de las farolas del campamento, su luz traspasaba las ventanas. Quizá de los tres, esa era la reacción más acorde, y más sensata. Y va German con una bocina dando una patada espartana a la puerta, dejándola con las bisagras con la soportaban medio descuajadas.<p>

-¡Despertad ya pequeños bastardos!-

Ludwig se levanto asustado al oír el escándalo que el albino había montado. Se cayó de culo al suelo gritando, mientras el polluelo piaba a su alrededor preocupado y Blackie trataba de ladrar sin resultados. Ambos, acojonados de la mirada de su padre, cerraron la puerta y buscaron desesperados los uniformes para quitarse la ropa, y colocárselos lo más rápido, para luego presentarse al saludo de 'Sentimos la tardanza' _'Por favor no nos mates' 'Cállate Gil'_.  
>-Me alegra ver que sabéis el protocolo del novato, y que tenéis respeto. Llevareis este horario durante dos semanas, y luego os pasaré con los experimentados. Hablé con Brittany, y me dijo que escapabais muy rápido de ella, así que no os será ningún problema recorrer tres kilómetros –Hubo un breve silencio, que les hizo reflexionar-<em>Scheisse<em>- El adulto no parecía mentirles, y de todos modos si lo hiciera, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?  
>Los tres andaban a paso firme, ligero a través del campamento mientras Berlitz los acompañaba. La mayoría de grupos cantarían un himno del que seguramente, si lo escuchaban de nuevo, cogían tierra y se la ponían en los oídos. Pero ellos hablaban de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, las peripecias de los hermanos, los dolores de cabeza del padre, y las festividades.<p>

El aire frío del mar del norte les hacia la travesía en un tanto más agradable. Era difícil pensar que estaban en guerra, y que las principales motivaciones de los países africanos fueran el ser ignorados hasta que un país importante se ve afectado. Otra era que Rusia al adentrarse en el conflicto, ofreció protección a los países a cambio de mano de obra barata y eficiente, cosa que enfureció a los países latinos. Uno de los principales apoyos de Rusia fue el gobierno Austro-Húngaro, que intentó entre ofensiva y negativa convencer al resto de Europa para, que se uniera. De repente, un conflicto diplomático que empezó por la desatención del continente africano termino como una guerra de potencias. Muchos ciudadanos pensaron que esta guerra era una pérdida de tiempo, que querían gastar el dinero para demostrar que son fuertes; otros simplemente pensaban que para el avance de la sociedad era necesaria una guerra y que los hechos eran imprescindibles, cualquier sacrificio valdría. Y luego la gente como German, simplemente acataba ordenes de los superiores, sin tener una opinión general, la más frecuente era que había otras maneras de hacer frente a este conflicto, y que la población no debía sufrir, debía ser protegida. Este tipo de pensamientos hicieron que la mayoría de gente que se preocupaba de su familia, o eran demasiado patriotas, se alistaran, haciendo crecer el número de muertes. No les daban tiempo a ser instruidos correctamente, y eran muy tercos, así que les enviaban a la batalla a su suerte.

De repente, los pensamientos de Ludwig se vieron interrumpidos por un '_Buenas noches, general Beilschmidt_'. Los hermanos se quedaron esperando aturdidos mientras veían a su padre acercarse a un chaval tiritando con el pelo rubio ceniza. Llevaba el mismo uniforme, solo que osaba usar unas botas platinas y una bufanda de colores fluorescentes.  
>-Excusez-Moi, Général, pero ha llegado un mensaje de Lazio, Italia. Decía que era urgente- Las palabras se le atragantaban, y se le notaba el acento francés a borbotones.- Ahora respondo, pero antes, necesito que te quedes con estos cazurros.-Señalaba a los teutónicos- Sobre todo a Gilbert- Tras unas indicaciones de donde estaba el mensaje, German apresuro sus pasos, si mandaban un mensaje por la madrugada, y con urgencia, debía ser importante. Los tres jóvenes se incomodaban ante la presencia de los otros-Errgh, tres bien. Como veo que nos vamos a ninguna parte así, me presentare. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, soy el mensajero y pinche de cocina a tiempo parcial.-<br>-Nosotros somos Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt, somos nuevos aquí- murmuró el blancuzco. El frio se acentuaba en la noche, y lo único que les dejaba ver al otro eran las farolas. Pudieron apreciar que él tenía el pelo largo y estiloso.

-Ohh, espera… ¿Beilschmidt?- La sorpresa se cernió sobre el gabacho. Mientras Ludwig enfrentaba cara a cara al franchute, Gilbert estaba haciendo como que fumaba con el vaho y riéndose cual imbécil- Espero que no sea sorpresa, somos familia-.-Tranquilo, mon ami, eres calcado al general, excepto tu hermano. Es difícil encontrar alguien que esconda tan bien una revista porno- Francis rio sensualmente al decir la última frase, lo que capto la atención del albino- Woahh, espera, WAS!? ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?- El ojirojo radiaba nerviosismo- Instinto francés, supongo. Aunque deberías echar un vistazo a mi colección. ¡Tus chicas de oktoberfest no son nada comparado con mis lolitas!-¿¡A si!? ¡Ya lo veremos, Französisch pervers!-

Ludwig se cagaba en sus muertos. Normalmente tenían pocos amigos, pero las alianzas fuertes de su hermano empezaban con una pelea, como por ejemplo su primo Allistor. Ambos eran capaces de acabar las existencias de un bodegón y acabar con fuerzas para bailar en la plaza desnudos sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados por más de un guardia. Por eso, temía por su integridad, y por el hígado de su hermano. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que si unían sus fuerzas, serian capaces de doblegar al campamento, más si estaban borrachos.  
><strong>-<strong> ¡Chaval, te dije que vigilaras a Gilbert, no que le influenciaras!  
><strong>-<strong>Lo siento, général, pero el chaval es entretenido…  
><strong>-<strong>Con tu historial y mi hijo, siento que seriáis un infierno. Menos mal que no existe un tercero. Ahora regresa.**-**  
>Con esta orden, Francis se fue a su guardia, a poder reunirse con el calor que las paredes le tenían preparado y el dulce néctar, hijo de la noche, amante de los desvelados, el café. Fuera del edificio, el contraste era increíble. Era como si estuvieras en paños menores en Finlandia. Los hermanos intentaban atender a las palabras, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que no les regañara- ¿Me estáis escuchando?- Ambos tenían la mirada vacía, mientras sentían como la sangre abandonaba sus dedos. A pesar de que durmieron como un gato, quince horas seguidas, estaban cansados. Ese era su tope.- Vati, tengo frío, gilbird tiene frío, y aunque el orgullo de mein bruder no lo admita, el también tiene frío. Y sueño.- El veterano asintió. Se prometió a si mismo que no los forzaría tanto, sin embargo, los tenia al extremo. Empezaba a entender el porqué de que al entrar a algún sitio, escuchaba la palabra tirano. Entendía el porqué muchos decían que estaban agotados físicapsíquicamente, que no podían con su alma. Un ejército es una gran unidad integrada por varios cuerpos así como unidades homogéneas y servicios; hubiera sido mejor idea respetar el significado original.- Os acompañare a vuestra alcoba. A parte de los entrenamientos nocturnos, tendréis otras tareas. Desde el amanecer hasta la comida, Gilbert, vas a ayudar a Francis con la mensajería, mientras, Ludwig, serás mi secretario personal. Si tú y Francis hacéis una buena, ya os caerá una reprimenda, y, Ludwie, confío en que como eres más serio que tu hermano, sabrás arreglártelas perfectamente.- Dicho esto, salieron corriendo hacia el edificio a la vez, bajo la mirada gélida de su padre, sonreía tímidamente- _¿Es esto lo que me he perdido durante tanto tiempo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmp! ¿Si en este capitulo se ablanda German, que pasará en el siguiente? Pues nada. El dia a dia<strong>

**Traducciones:  
>Scheisse - Mierda<br>Excusez-Moi, Général- Perdóneme, General  
>Très bien- Muy bien<br>Mon ami-Amigo mio  
>Was- Qué<br>Französisch pervers- Francés perverso  
>Mein bruder - Mi hermano<strong>

**Errhm, chicos, ¡aun espero reviews! Es triste ver como la gente mira tu fanfic, pero ni un review. Ademas, solo ha habido un fav y follow. _Por cada review, añadire mas peripecias a los teutonicos. Tschüss!_**


	5. 5- Rutina

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Con esto del nuevo mes, y de que se acabe a mitad de semana me mareé ¿Sabéis? Por lo que me alegro de actualizarlo.**

**Disclaimer : Sigo sin ser asombrosamente genial como para que me pertenezca hetalia, sobre todo por que tendria que negociar con Himaruya y no se como es.**

* * *

><p>Sus cuerpos estaban, o más bien, se sentían masacrados. Toda la espalda, desde los omoplatos a los dorsales, pedía descanso, un masaje, algo blandito. Técnicamente, habían dormido toda la tarde y noche, por lo que necesitaban descansar. Pero el cansancio del entrenamiento les obligó contra su voluntad a dormir, en el frio invierno del norte germano, desde las una de la madrugada a las cinco. Después de haber salido corriendo con la afirmativa de su progenitor, estaban corriendo las escaleras, a través del pasillo, quitándose la ropa, tirándola al aire, y recogiéndola con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, abrieron la puerta. Ludwig cogió una pila de cojines y los dejó caer como pétalos sobre la cama, para después tirarse sobre ellos recreando el salto de ángel. Gilbert simplemente se limitó a coger los cojines saltar a la cama, coger la manta al vuelo, girarse sobre esta y acabar pareciendo makizushi. Y ambos se durmieron dejando descansar a su dolorido cuerpo, y teniendo en mente que se despertarían con agujetas.<p>

-¡DESPERTAOS YA PRINCESOS!- Aaah, ¿recordáis ese tacto cariñoso de cualquier padre, la delicadeza con la que os trata? Porque yo no. De hecho, eso es lo contrario de German. Su lógica es `Con cuernos y a lo loco´. Los hermanos habían estudiado su reacción para este tipo de ocasiones y ya sabían qué hacer. Gilbert simplemente hizo la croqueta y se tiro de la coma, levantó el torso y fue dando saltitos hasta donde se encontraba el uniforme. Ludwig hizo uso de su flexibilidad para coger el uniforme sin salir de su refugio, y magistralmente, se lo colocó debajo de la manta, para luego salir y no sentir el frío de la mañana. Frío de la mañana, frío…más bien templado, pero algo de fresco ¿Qué hora era? El blancuzco se dio cuenta de las palabras de su padre _''Desde el amanecer hasta la comida''  
><em>- Vati, siento molestar tu mal humor de perros mañanero, y tal, pero, ¿No teníamos que empezar las tareas al amanecer?  
>-Me confundí de término, Gilbie. Empezáis a las nueve de la mañana y termináis a las dos. Coméis, ayudáis con la organización y os vais a dormir. Ahora ve al edificio M.<br>-Soy demasiado asombroso como para saber dónde está. Explícate  
>-¿Sabes dónde se fue Francis?<br>-Sí.  
>-Allí.<p>

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gilbert corría entre los soldados que iban marchando a ritmo de una cancioncilla obscena, de los que se encargaban de las provisiones, y de los que llegaban de otras bases improvisadas como por ejemplo; Metz, Lieja, Poznan, etc. Incluso recibió una llamada de atención del ermitaño social (Unabaladesufusilfavorito), que iba acompañado de una chica calcada a él, solo que llevaba dos trenzas cayendo por sus hombros y pidiendo a su hermano un poco de paciencia. A los pocos minutos, llegó al edificio. En la parte sureste, había un boquete enorme, de medio metro, arreglado con madera, para que pareciera un cuadrado. En un cartel ponía 'ARMArio', y en el fondo se veían un montón de fusiles, escopetas, revólveres, subfusiles, ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas, y una alabarda guardada cuidadamente en una urna de cristal, más un folio pegado con letras rojas diciendo 'Propiedad de Isabel'. A saber quién era. Meh, ya preguntaría luego. Al lado de la ventana al cielo suizo, se encontraba una puerta de madera de cerezo, entreabierta. El ojirojo decidió entrar, y si se equivocaba, iría a hacer el vago.

Con paso precavido, se adentró hacia la estancia. Se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo, a la derecha de la puerta que daba a una especie de despacho, había un regulador de luminosidad y una ruleta abajo, con unos cuantos colores. Esto llamó la atención del alemán que decidió juguetear con la ruleta y el moderador de luz. Pena que Gilbird tuviera que quedarse en su habitación, el disfrutaría de esto tanto como el.

-Sacre Bleue! ¿Quién ha transformado mi precioso lugar de trabajo en una discoteca rosa?  
>- ¡Gabacho rarito!<br>- ¡Alemán egocéntrico! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a admitir que mis revistas son mejores?  
>-Más quisieras. Tengo que trabajar contigo.<p>

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El galo literalmente, luchaba contra las fuerzas de su yo interior para no sacar la radio, el tequila y el porno; y el germano no se decantaba entre proponer correr desnudos por el campamento o sacar un kilo de panchitos que había conseguido esconder en las aduanas de los países que había cruzado para estar allí. El ambiente se vació con una facilidad increíble.**-** Gott, no soy imbécil, ¿Qué hay que hacer?**-**  
>El francés se sorprendió de la pregunta. Pensaba que Gilbert era un poco más… como decirlo, más, narcisista, egocéntrico, pasota, vago, despreocupado, el demonio en sí.<br>**-**Nada en especial, mona mi, simplemente hay que esperar a que envíen un, mensaje, órdenes, actualizaciones de la guerra, y enviárselas a la persona adecuada. A las doce, dejo desatendido el puesto de mensajería para ayudar en la cocina, supongo que sabes cómo utilizar la radio al menos para sustituirme, ¿No?-  
>-Ni idea<br>-Ven aquí, y deja te enseñe.

Tras unos diez minutos de básicamente '_Esto se hace así' '¿Seguro? Porque creo que es así' 'Non, ¡si haces eso, activaras otra cosa!'_. Cuando el albino supo todos los módulos de actuación, protocolos y papeles que hacer, se relajaron un poco, y esperaron unos veinte minutos. Gilbert había sacado una bolsa de panchitos de dios sabe dónde, mientras Francis canturreaba una canción, que según avanzaba la manecilla del reloj, se le hacía insoportable. Pero gracias a dios terminó de tararear…y empezó a cantar otra canción. ¿Cerca había visto un montón de armas, no? Podría suicidarse.

Je veux d´l´amour, d´la joie, de la benne humeur,  
>ce n´est pas votre argent qui f´ra mon bonheur<br>moi j´veux crever la main sur le coer,  
>allons ansemble découvrir ma leberté<br>oubliez donc tout vos chichés bienvenue dans ma réalité

De lo poco que sabía Gilbert sobre francés, entendió bastante bien el texto, a pesar de que en el colegio era capaz de sacar un menos cinco. La mirada roja de Gilbert se cernió sobre el gabacho. Quizá nunca se paró a escanearlo, si es que se decía así. Su pelo era largo, caía lisamente hasta los hombros y a partir de ahí, empezaba a rizarse. Era un color rubio ceniza, y sus ojos eran azules aguamar, algo blanquecinos. Y siguiendo a susegundo cerebro va y se le ocurre.  
>-¿Eres gay?<br>-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras que sea, Monsieur Gil.  
>-Vale, entonces lo eres<br>-No, non, mon mi. Soy trece

_'¿Trece? ¿Qué quiere decir con trece? Espera, si juntas el uno y el tres te da una B… Sí, tiene sentido. '  
><em>-Entonces te gustan ambos lados  
>-Oui<br>-¿Eso significa que me encuentras atractivo?  
>-Gil, apenas nos conocemos, y valoro tu amistad, tengo que decir que no<br>-Aah, vale… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Por qué no me encuentras atractivo!? ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¡Pero si soy asombroso!

Ludwig contaba las horas para poder salir de ese despacho que parecía ser un revuelo de gaviotas alrededor de una patata frita. La gente entraba y salía, dejando papeles y llevándoselos, lo que le dejaba la cabeza revuelta. Lo peor era que intentaba administrar todos los documentos, y cada vez que alguien se llevaba por lo que fueran unos míseros papeles, terminaba reorganizando la mayor parte. El general Beilschmidt solo veía expectante como su hijo se volvía loco cada vez que alguien venia. Ciertamente, a él solo le necesitaba de secretario, pero tal vez el titulo de becario le encajaba más.

Los papeles que le llegaban sobre la evolución de la guerra eran de una semana atrasados. En el frente eslovaco había numerosas bajas solo porque un grupo de radicales había decidido cerrar los puestos fronterizos e ignorar los gritos de auxilio que su gente chillaba. Y solo quería que la cruz roja entrara a encargarse de la gente herida, pero no había manera de lidiar con los rebeldes, por lo que tendrían que lanzar una contraofensiva para reducirles, y luego, llevar ayuda por medio aéreo, pero claro ¿Cómo se libraban de los ataques? Europa estaba hecha un caos. Que alguien me responda. ¿Es qué ha existido más de un siglo de paz? Obviamente no. También recibía noticias de que en España las multitudes se habían dividido en dos bandos: Uno apoyando a Br'ansk y otro a Zúrich. Nada alentador. Y para colmo, las ciudades de Augsburg, Plauen y Reutlingenabían recibido ataques austriacos y las gentes desamparadas se estaban movilizando hacía el norte para buscar ayuda sanitaria, hospitalidad, y ayuda, pues perdieron a sus familias. Le había llegado un documento en el que niños de familias desaparecidas o huérfanos vendrían aquí para su protección, y que, después de ver como sus hijos habían cambiado sin él, decidió firmarlo dando autorización para su traslado aquí. Necesitarían apoyo moral para asimilar lo sucedido. Y ahora mismo solo deseaba que el permiso de una soldado terminara para poder informarla. ¿Su nombre? Isabel Fernández Carriedo. Esa chica había demostrado ser las dos caras de una moneda. Por una parte era dulce, compasiva, despistada y amable con todo el mundo, pero si le dabas un arma, se convertía en el demonio. A él le gustaría ascenderla, pero eso significaría quedarse sin un as bajo la manga.

De repente, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de quela gente había dejado de venir, Ludwig estaba bebiendo agua. Y oyó risas, gritos y apuestas. Salió corriendo y entre un circulo de soldados se encontraban tres personas. Francis gritaba por su vida mientras se agarraba a Gilbert con locura, mientras este estaba intentando no matarse. ¿Qué era lo especial? Que estaban subidos encima de un toro. Y mientras, una tercera figura se imponía delante del toro, acariciándole el morro. Hablando del rey de roma, era Isabel.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que voy a tener que dejar de hacer las traducciones por que se van a repetir seguro. Además, soy vaga.¿Y que es esto? Por fin me decidí a introducir a nuestra querida España. Me sentí un pelín imbécil al decir heterotalia y posibilidad de nyospain, pero, ¿que pasaría con Bélgica? También podría emparejar a Romano con Bélgica, pero es mejor España.<strong>

**Tifu Firelass: **_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi Fic. Quiero decir, heterotalia está bien, ¿No? Porque los demás fics parecen ser la misma historia. Y con las letras rebeldes...Algunas palabras las conozco de cabeza y las escribo como creo que son y otras, básicamente, como el portátil en el que escribo es viejo, algunas teclas están duras y es difícil_

**Creo que este capitulo es con diferencia mas largo que los demás, me cuesta escurrirme tanto como para sacar tan buen material... Y son las dos y veinticinco de la mañana...hahaha...Reviews y eso...  
>Tschüss!<strong>


	6. 6- Isabel

**Sé que tuve que actualizar el fanfic el sábado, pero la pereza es la madre de todos los pecados, y como madre hay que respetarla.**

**Disclaimer : Sigo sin ser suficientemente asombrosa como para ser Himaruya-san**

* * *

><p>La ira de German se tenía que medir con la escala de Richter, exactamente de 10,0+. Sí nunca lo habían registrado, que estudien al general. ¿Qué cojones hacían esos batracios subidos a un toro? ¿Por qué no le habían informado de que Isabel volvía hoy? ¿Desde cuándo su autoridad se ignora? Era raro. Digamos que la española radiaba un aura de felicidad que chocaba contra sus ondas de ira. Muchos de los militares se reían de la escena, o se ocultaban para no sufrir repercusiones.<p>

-¡Isa, mon amour, bájame de aquí por favor!  
>-¡MEIN GOTT! ¿¡Tú eres la chica de la alabarda!?<br>-Ah, no es culpa mía que rompetechos os haya subido encima de él. Además, le caéis bien…  
>-¡Chica tomate! ¡Piensa que si me matas, mi bruder se quedará sin una asombrosa figura fraternal y mi vati descargará su furia en ti! ¡AHORA SÁLVAME!<br>-No sé quien es tu familia, pero me niego a tener una víctima que no sea enemiga.

Ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero bajo a Francis y a Gilbert del toro, indicándole a este de que se dirija a los establos. La muchedumbre se deshizo de forma inmediata, a agrado de Ludwig, que venía corriendo detrás de su padre. No le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando se hermano hacía cosas 'bochornosas' y 'desagradables' así que dio gracias. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, y todo se había puesto patas arriba. Había unos pocos curiosos que miraban a través de las ventanas para ver lo que iba a pasar. Cabe decir que aquel pueblecito medio destrozado y abandonado tenía una plaza, varias casas destrozadas y unos cuantos albergues. También había una panadería que milagrosamente, conservaba la cocina, pero tenía el recibidor destrozado. Una verdadera lástima, si soy sincera. ¿Por qué estoy describiendo el pueblo? No lo sé. Pero Francis agarró a Gilbert del brazo para salir corriendo al 'increíble edificio M', nombre dado por Gil, pero básicamente, era el departamento de mensajería.  
>-Isabel, dime ¿Por qué no avisaste de que volverías hoy?<br>-Lo siento mucho general, pero el problema es que unos soldados de la zona me dijeron que tenía que volver de inmediato. Pero antes de eso, tuve que viajar a la base naval de Cartagena para poder comunicarme con una zona militar de Francia que no me acuerdo como se llamaba. El caso es que me dijeron que me necesitaban en el frente. Por cierto, general. ¿Sabía que la mitad de mi familia me ha dado la espalda? Los únicos que me han apoyado han sido mi hermano Paulo y mis primos que viven en latino América. Duele, ¿verdad?  
>-Mein gott, no necesitaba que me contarás la biblia en pastas. De todos modos, me enteré de lo que ha pasado en tu nación. Sé que no saldremos bien de esta, pero algo se podrá hacer.<br>-¡Vaya general, no sabía que usted era optimista!  
>-¿Puedo saber que percepción tienes tu de mí?<br>- ¡Una muy oscura, señor!  
>-Estoy empezando a creer en los estereotipos españoles…<p>

Con una conversación de media hora o así que no voy a escribir, fueron al despacho, con paso ligero, seguidos por la atenta mirada de Ludwig. ¿Quién era? No lo sabía ¿De qué conocía a su padre? Ya lo averiguará. Como secretario tenía la ventaja de estar al lado de su padre todo el rato, y eso conllevaba saber sus asuntos. Se sentía rastrero al espiarle, pero qué más daba. Tenía derecho a saber. O quizá no. Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Sabía lo que era moralmente correcto, pero su hermano le confundía muchas veces, anteponiendo sus deseos a lo que está bien.

Ludwig adelantó el pasó, pues su padre y la española, habían girado por una calle y el no recordaba demasiado bien donde estaba su edificio. No tenía tan buena memoria como el albino, eso seguro. El blancuzco había usado muchas palabras que le habían dicho en su contra para salir victorioso. Una virtud heredada del general Beilchsmidt. El hermano mayor heredaba el carisma y a él le tocaba la responsabilidad. Triste. Recordad niños, nunca penséis mientras camináis por que si no, os daréis un ostión como el que se acaba de dar Ludwig en la fachada del edificio en el que duerme. Tiene la frente roja y todo, menos mal que se la cubre el flequillo.

Ludwig se adentró corriendo al edificio, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, derrapando al llegar al último y corrió hasta el despacho de su padre. Pensaba que a su padre era más de intimidad, pero se dejó la puerta abierta de par en par. Oyó unos golpecitos suaves, que más bien parecía que alguien tocaba algo con el dedo muy rápidamente. Después sintió una ligera presión en el zapato, seguido de una especie de raro balbuceo. Miró abajo y descubrió a Blackie intentando alegrarle. El rubio sonrió tiernamente, cogió al cachorro en brazos y se dirigió a la pequeña reunión.

-…Y eso es todo lo que pasó en tu ausencia  
>-Demasiado trágico para mi gusto… ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Es eso un perro? ¡Me encantan los perros! ¿Puedo cogerlo?<br>-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí puedes…  
>-¡Gracias! De pequeña solía tener uno en mi pueblo, ¿Conoces Huetos? Pues allí.<br>-Ludwig, puedes sentarte.  
>-Te pareces mucho al general…<br>-Es mi hijo

-… ¿Estás bien?  
>- NO SABÍA QUE EL GENERAL TENÍA VIDA SEXUAL<br>-Isabel, Sie werden ein Idiot!  
>- Por favor, señorita, me da vergüenza ajena<br>-¡Pareces su clon! Ahahah… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? La tienes roja como un tomate  
>-Me di un golpe contra la fachada<br>-Seguramente fue la nieve  
>-Si, algo así -'<em>'De hecho es que no estaba mirando a donde iba''-<em>

Esa chica le sacaba de quicio. Apenas la había conocido y ya le estaba tocando las narices más que su primo Arthur, y todos sabemos que Arthur es el rey de los Tsunderes. Dios nos salve si se junta con Francis y Gilbert. No, no lo hará, ella tiene cabeza, sentido común…oh espera, había traído un JODIDO TORO, ¿Estaba seguro de que esa chica tiene sentido común? Era adorable sí, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en estudiarla. No sabía si considerarla una amiga o un enemigo. Tenía un flequillo entornado a la derecha, que le llegaba debajo de la oreja; y una trenza que lo separaba de una gran melena que caía onduladamente hasta debajo de los omoplatos. Vestía un uniforme color crema, una falda del mismo color, y un lazo rojo en el cuello. Su piel no era tan blanca como los del norte, pero tampoco era de chocolate. Era una tostada. Blanca por los lados, dorada por el centro [Algoasí]. Combinación extraña.  
>- Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba el espía que está secuestrado en la Republica Checa?<br>- Sakura Honda, creo…  
>-¿La fan del yaoi?<br>-Posiblemente  
>-¿Cómo la capturaron? Es bastante silenciosa, y no hablaría tan fácilmente.<br>- Unos xenófobos la cogieron por tener rasgos asiáticos, y la sobornaron con esos comics tan raros que tenéis los jóvenes, así que confesó y nos avisaron para tener una recompensa.  
>-¿Doujinshis?<br>-Sí, eso...

''_¿Qué estará haciendo Gilbert ahora mismo?_''Pensó Ludwig

Llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones con el corazón en la mano de tanto correr. Francis se tiró a una butaca que estaba colocada delante de la radio, cayéndose limpiamente, mientras mordía un pañuelo. Gilbert prefirió tirarse al suelo, dulce suelo, fresquito, que apaciguara el calor que su cara emitía.  
>-¿Quieres que saque tequila, porno, y ponga música en la radio?<br>-Si me dejas estar desnudo con panchitos.  
>-¿Trato?<br>-Trato.

Mientras el francés ponía en una radio de My Little Pony [Él nunca usaría la oficial para tal uso] una emisora que diera buena música, el ojirojo se iba quitando la ropa de manera torpe, dejándose los calzoncillos. De todos modos, todo el mundo sabe que si te quedas desnudo delante de un francés, su vena pervertida le obligaría a hacerte 'cosas'. Cuando el galo terminó de sintonizar una emisora alemana de música, cogió magistralmente su ropa y se la quito de manera rápida y eficiente, dejando ver una rosa que tapaba su hombría.

-¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior?  
>-Esta es mi ropa interior. Una rosa, tengo más libertad en las piernas y encima huele bien.<br>-Eww. ¿Y nadie se ha dado? ¿Y si se dieron cuenta, no te dijeron nada? ¡Qué cojones! ¡Huele a basura perfumada!  
>-Mon ami, no te quejes y toma bebida. Y que no has olido a Davie, que si no me aclamarías.<br>-¿Quién es Davie?  
>-Me dijeron que es el chico que lanzo una bolsa sin querer a Vash mientras te escoltaba junto a tu hermano.<br>-Aaahh…  
>-He traído empanadillas ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?<p>

Ambos chicos miraron a la puerta sorprendidos, uno en todo su esplendor con las manos en forma de jarra, y el otro con calzoncillos que decían 'Ich bin sexy und ich weiß es' en blanco y negro. Isabel estaba jugueteando con las luces mientras tenía una caja bastante grande a los pies [Seguramente no quería que se le cayera la comida]. Después de que el gabacho diera su afirmativa, Isabel cogió las empanadillas y las dejó al lado de la radio de My Little Pony , y se desvistió, dejando ver ropa interior de una pieza. Básicamente, parecía una especie de corsé cosido a esas bragas antiguas. Sí la prenda tuviera otro acabado, parecería un bañador.

-¿Así que tu eres la dueña de la alabarda?  
>-Sip<br>-No la has visto en batalla, non?  
>-Eeeh, nein<br>-Deberías  
>-¿Es que nunca te cambias la rosa, Francis? Deberías lavarla, me fui hace un mes, y la sigues llevando<br>-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww  
>-Tengo otras rosas de más colores, pero esta me favorece más<br>-Mein freund, eres…eres….¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!  
>-Hohohohohohohohohon… ¿Vosotros creéis?<br>-SÍ-respondieron al unísono  
>-Mon dieu!-Musitó mientras mordía un pañuelo que dios sabe de dónde se lo ha sacado<br>-Esto…Gil, me fui de Cartagena sin despedirme de mis padres, ¿me dejas tu móvil?  
>-Claro<br>-… ¿Qué es esto? Me suena haber visto a esta chica en las revistas de Francis…  
>-…SCHEISSE!¡EL PORNO!<p>

Y así es como el Bad Touch Trio nació…

* * *

><p><strong>En honor a Ibañez, decidí llamar al torito Rompetechos. Curioso,¿No? Y añadí a Nyo!Japón<strong>  
><strong>Reviews :<strong>  
><strong>Tifu Firelass : <strong>El guión largo ayuda, sí, pero a veces me quedo sin temas de conversación y tengo que recurrir a hacer gilipolleces con mi hermano para que salga la inspiración  
><strong>AndreaNozomiChan:<strong> ¡Me encanta que a ti te encante! Y creo que me voy a anotar el dicho. Por que mi padre fue marín. Y ahora lo entiendo todo...  
><strong>¡Añadí mi ciudad natal! ¡La historia tomara forma seguramente en el siguiente episodio! ¡Tengo una hamster llamado Ivanov al que le gustan los reviews! Tschuss!<strong>


	7. 7- Misión

**Siento decirlo, pero he echo un salto temporal grande como el EGO DE SURCOREA...Sí. Espero que os guste, y antes de que digais nada, explicare algunas cosas abajo**

**Disclaimer : Ya lo sabeis, para que...**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de meses desde la llegada de los hermanos, literalmente dos. Tras cumplir el itinerario programado por su padre, pasaron al horario normal, el planeado para cualquier soldado que se preciara allí. Empezaron a comprender el por qué de algunos asuntos. Como por ejemplo, porque Vash era tan sobreprotector con Lily, el instinto asesino que tenía Isabel con la alabarda, o, aquella llamada que recibieron de Lazio. Pensaron que era un avance de guerra y no necesitaban saber. ¿Pero dónde estaba Lazio? En Italia ¿Italia no era neutral? Exacto. Y eso les trastocó. Italia estaba bien protegida. El gobierno incluso llamó a la mafia para evitar ataques. Y recordaron lo que paso en la madrugada de diciembre.<p>

_-Excusez-Moi, Général, pero ha llegado un mensaje de Lazio, Italia. Decía que era urgente- Las palabras se le atragantaban, y se le notaba el acento francés a borbotones.- Ahora respondo, pero antes, necesito que te quedes con estos cazurros.-Señalaba a los teutónicos-_

Sí, lo recordaban bien. En estos momentos, cualquier mención a la región les recordaba la escena. Incluso a aquellos que no estuvieron allí, pero lo imaginaban. Se respiraban los nervios. Quizá, y solo quizá, alguien rezó para que solo sea una llamada de broma. Pero no, no lo era. Muchos iban a ver a los chiquillos refugiados, para tranquilizarse, reírse un poco, o contarles historias. Dicen que la sonrisa de un niño es lo más agradable que puedes ver. Eso, o que cuando dios cierra una puerta, la cierra tan fuerte que consigue abrir una ventana. Todos pensaban que si Italia estaba siendo invadida, la guerra se extendería, y se estaban cansando de luchar. Ambos bandos. La guerra costaba mucho dinero, y vidas. Lo habían aprendido hace bastante tiempo. ¿Y a quien le importa? El orgullo y los ideales predominan en las mentes de cualquier persona. Y ellos querían creer que era una pesadilla de la que podían despertar si rezaban lo suficiente. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Sí nadie les iba a escuchar! Nadie hacia amago de querer cambiar, para que seguir…

Gilbert se estaba cansando. No había suficiente tequila, empanadillas, panchitos y radios de MLP para hacerle cambiar de idea. Su asombrosidad necesitaba más. MUCHO más. Pero las putadas lo recompensaban. Tintar el uniforme del general Beilschmidt a rosa, aprovechar el frio para mojar con una manguera la calle para que luego se congele y se resbalen, coger a Lily diciendo que ha encontrado al santo [adorable] grial, meterse en la habitación de Alfred mientras este esté fuera para ordenarlo todo y ver cómo le da un infarto al ver que alguien destrozó su 'Caos organizado' y quemó todos sus comics Marvel. La semana perfecta, sin duda. Si no se hubiera olvidado el móvil, estaría en el cielo. Pero tenía un ordenador, lo cual ayudaba a buscar el retrato francés de la chica de titanic.

-THE HERO IS HERE!  
>-¡POR FAVOR TEN CUIDADO ALFRED-SAN!<p>

Ale, adiós a la tranquilidad. German no esperaba que viniera Alfred, dado que le tenían marcado como D.E.C. y Sakura estaba secuestrada en la Republica Checa. Quizás ellos supieran las revueltas en Eslovaquia. Tenían que saber, o al menos, poder aconsejar a German. Estaba sin ideas, sin tácticas nuevas, el enemigo sabía todos sus movimientos, y les neutralizaba antes de poder dar un paso. Un pelín desalentador, pero con suerte lo lograrían. Si, eso es. Necesitaban suerte. Mucha suerte, y probabilidad.

-No esperaba veros por aquí ¿Qué pasó?  
>- Un tío raro con el pelo largo un castaño me llevó hasta un sitio todavía aun más raro y rosa, donde reconocí al príncipe ese tan raro polaco, que según el tenia que avisar a un tal Ivan para que me lleven a otro sitio, pero como buen Hero que soy, me escapé. Y rescaté a Sakura. I AM INVICIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!<br>-Arigatogozaimasu, Alfred kun, pero no es tan épico como dices  
>-¿Huh? Vosotros dos, ¿Qué lleváis entre manos?<br>-Se perdió cerca de donde me tenían, preguntando por un McDonalds. Me vio, hizo un placaje a los guardias, y me recogió.  
>-AND I KISSED HER! DURUFUU-<br>-ALFRED-KUN, SHINAI!

Quizá se les había ido la olla después de estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero que se le va a hacer. Todo el mundo tiene necesidades ¿Eso era una necesidad? No, no lo era ¿Por qué-? Ni idea. La cuestión es que Gilbert se había enterado de que esos dos habían venido, pero no podía salir, porque estaba en la sala de comunicaciones. Lo peor es que no podía salir a grabarlo con la tableta de Francis, porque el menda aprovechaba cuando el albino estaba para ponerse el antifaz y hacer una siesta recuperadora de belleza. Genial. De repente la radio empezó a sonar.

-Llegando a la región de Nordrhein-Westfalen. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?  
>-Con Gilbert Beilschmidt. Uhm, por favor identifíquese<br>-¡El bambino albino! Ahaha, Soy Augusto Vargas. Estamos a una hora de Leverkusen, llegaremos pronto ¿Puedes avisarle? Ya sabes, a German… Grazie!  
>-Ahora voy, herr<br>-Ciaooo!

Augusto Vargas. Wow, Italiano, y encima su… ehm, voz tenía un poco de pluma. Nada de qué preocuparse. Pero necesitaba despertar a Francis para poder avisar a su padre. Obviamente el gabacho no se dejaría despertar por las buenas pero…A lo mejor… Sí

- [Sarcásticamente] Ohhhh vaya, ¿Debería ponerme rosa con marrón? Lo haré  
>-MON DIEU, NO LO HAGAS. NO COMBINA PARA NADA, EL NEGRO Y EL AZUL ES MEJOR. USALOS<br>-Que rápido te has despertado, eh, ¿Cabroncete?  
>-Dime lo que quieres<br>- Han llamado por radio y necesito avisar a mi padre. Quédate aquí por si vuelven a llamar  
>-¿Ehh? Ah, sí…<p>

Y corrió. Corrió tanto como sus piernas asombrosas le dejaban, deslizándose en el hielo que dejo en la calle, esquivando las balas de Vash, o el increíble aroma de Davie, y juraría que vio a Sakura y a Alfred besándose, pero como no tiene tiempo, lo comprobaría después. Y llego a su edificio, subiendo las escaleras a toda leche. Había un montón de gente entrando y saliendo, mas también vio a su hermano estresado como nunca. Y sin que él lo consiguiera, ¿Cómo se han atrevido? El es asombroso.

-Vati!  
>-Dime<br>-Ha llamado un tal Augusto Vargas  
>-… ¿Me quería acosar?<br>-No, pero dijo que estaba a una hora, seguramente menos de llegar a Leverkusen.  
>-Scheisse! ¡Demasiado pronto!<br>- ¿Qué hacemos?  
>- Tú nada, yo todo. Vete y no molestes. Me encargaré…<br>-Ja, vati

Si Ludwig sabía algo bien, es que si su padre dice que se encargará él de todo, es que miente. Y que seguramente tendrá dolor de cabeza. En cuanto el blancuzco salió de la habitación, su padre estuvo escribiendo una lista de las cosas que hay que preparar. Y era larga. Bastante larga. ¿Y si su padre le ayudaba? Nope. German era demasiado cabrón.

-Ten todo esto hecho dentro de media hora

Dolor de cabeza, lo predijo. Y lo sabía. _'Padre, para que te quiero' _

_Día 31 Mes Enero Año 20XX Hora XX:XX PM_

Todo calculado. Ludwig no sabía quién era aquella persona que su padre necesitaba ayudar. No le preguntaría. Seguramente habría millones y millones de personas que el general ayudaría. Pero ha de pensar en eso todavía. Y no sabría cómo actuar ante el extraño. Eso no era normal. Antes actuaba natural ante todo el mundo, ahora lo cuestiona todo. Y hasta tiene el pelo echado hacia atrás con gomina. Aparentaba la edad de Gilbert y Gilbert aparentaba la suya. Más de una vez le habían confundido con el hermano mayor por la responsabilidad y la altura.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta de que el invitado salió del coche blindado con un especie de clon más bajo que él con cara de 'Me tocas, te mato' que fulminó nada más salir del vehículo a los hermanos germanos, siguiendo de cerca al mayor.

-Gilbert, ¿Quiénes son?  
>-Augusto Vargas, alcalde de roma y, su nieto mayor. Lo sé bruder, no son tan asombrosos como yo.<br>- Gil, ¿Cómo se llama el nieto?  
>- Lovino ¿Por qué preguntas, Isa? ¿Acaso te interesa?<br>**-**E-Es adorable. He de hablar con él. Tengo que hablar con él. Con Lovino  
>- Dudo que quiera hablar con alguien. Su cara lo decía todo, y no parecía tan amigable como crees<br>-Tranquilo, Ludwig. A lo mejor conmigo es amable. O tuvo un viaje muy duro. Siempre hay que buscar otras respuestas  
>-Sí tu lo dices… Creo que nos llaman<p>

Sin perder tiempo, los tres se apresuraron siguiendo al general, al alcalde y al protegido. Estaban charlando seriamente y con paso firme. Gilbert pensó que se trataba de una reunión política o algo así. Isabel pensó que el culo del pequeño italiano se veía bastante bien y que ese rulo era raro. Ludwig pensó simplemente lo peor ¿Y si les enviaban a combate? No quería ni pensarlo. Los dos adultos se encerraron en el despacho del general, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes

-Kesesesese, ¿Y eso que tu abuelo te decidió traer? Pareces cansado  
>-Es que estoy cansado, Gilipollas… Yo te conozco…¡TU ME QUITABAS LA MERIENDA EN EL COLEGIO! CAZZO!<br>-No me arrepentí en su momento y no me arrepiento ahora.  
>-Figlio di putanna! Maldito bastardo patata albino…<br>-Oye Gilbo, quizás no deberías hacerle enfadar… Como los perros, los más pequeños son los más rabiosos…  
>-¡Dios mío! No sabía que había una bella en la sala. Disculpa mi lenguaje.<br>-Nahh, he usado peores tacos que los tuyos en campo de batalla.  
>-¿Sabéis cuánto van a tardar?<br>-Tardaran lo que tengan que tardar, bastardo patata rubio

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, con risas del albino, insultos del italiano, ligoteo por parte de la española y desesperación del alemán ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Había pasado tres cuartos de hora, con tal tiempo habría dado tiempo a discutir tres temas distintos pero importantes ¿Y si es eso? Espera, ya han salido. Y Augusto se arrodilló delante de Ludwig cogiéndole de las manos

-Ludwig, te he de pedir algo muy importante que no se debe tomar a la ligera ni subestimar  
>-Me tomo en serio cualquier materia, señor Vargas ¿Qué es lo que sucede?<br>-Quiero que vayas a Venecia a recoger a mi preciada ángel, mi nieta Felicia ¿Serás capaz?  
>-Sí<br>-Aquí tienes su dirección. Por cierto, tiene un problema con extraños así que también necesito que te asegures de que no se ha ido con alguien que la lastimará  
>-Hijo, saldrás y llegarás a Venecia el día 7. Prepárate.<p>

_'Dentro de una semana… Será en carnavales… y no sé cómo es físicamente la chica, pero ese nombre me suena…Según he visto mi hermano conoció a Lovino ¿La conocí yo entonces? De todos modos, estoy preparado'_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gustó? Sí(?)<br>Reviews:**

**Tifu Firelass: **Lo sabía, ¡lo estaba haciendo bien! Y creo que lo dije, pero si no lo dije, lo diré de nuevo : Me encanta que a ti te encante. Es mi pan de cada día  
><strong>AndreaNozomiChan :<strong> Sí, sus origenes son raros, lo sé... Y me temo que no habrá Giripan, por que desde hace unos capitulos estaba pensando en Ameripan, además de que a Grecia le veo un poco como gatosexual que solo se despertaria con un antrogato...Si, a Herakles le iria el furry...Dios

**En el siguiente capitulo ira de la búsqueda de Ludwig por Felicia, y spoiler, habrá Aqua Alta MUAHAHAHA  
><strong>**Reviews&Favs&Follows, los tres me gustan mucho Tschüss!**


	8. 8- Venecia

**Se me ha ido la olla escribiendo este nuevo capitulo, y dejé que las emociones me secuestraran. En este capitulo he añadido una especie de poesía que se me ocurrió en el váter mientras oía en el otro cuarto de baño a alguien ducharse. Creo que era mi hermano**

* * *

><p><em>Día 7 Mes Febrero Año 20XX Hora 10:30 AM<em>

Ludwig había hecho una maleta pequeña para que le cupiese todo lo necesario que seguramente necesitaría en el viaje que iba a emprender. Estuvo hablando con sus amigos, pidiendo consejos a todo el que pudiera y ha haciendo listas y horarios de lo que tendría que hacer nada más llegar a Venecia, aparte de buscar un mapa y poder encontrar la dirección en la que vivía. Increíblemente, y dada la inmadurez de Isabel, consiguió tranquilizarle. A pesar de todo, sus consejos solían funcionar bien, por lo que no la cuestionó. El problema fue que no sabía descifrar su último mensaje. Era demasiado raro, y no parecía una metáfora.

'_En medio de una tormenta no puedes volver atrás, y miles de gotas te debilitarán.  
>No es necesario ser un genio para saber que<br>si sigues emprendiendo el camino algo será capaz de matarte.  
>Solo confía en encontrar a una flor que cuidar'<em>

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y empezó a prepararlo todo. Las cartas que necesitaba (Seguramente) para llegar allí. A parte de que la mitad de trayecto seria en coche y desde Lugano hasta Venecia iría en tren. El ojiazul sabe que este itinerario es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, que sería más fácil y rápido entrar por Innsbruck, pero claro, dicha ciudad se encuentra en Austria, país enemigo. No iba a cuestionárselo. De todos modos lo más duro fue las despedidas. No porque fuere triste no poder volver a verle en meses o quizás que nunca regresara (lo que le hizo plantearse a Ludwig si su padre le quería tanto como para dejarle que se perdiera en Italia sin tener remordimientos).

No, lo peor era el pollo que estaban montando por su marcha. El discurso poético de Isabel (Se le está hiendo la olla), la sensual foto de Gilbert en calzoncillos para que no olvidara su asombrosidad (¿Quién hace eso?), la ametralladora favorita de Vash para protegerse (¡Quién lo diría, tiene corazón!), un lacito de papiroflexia de Lily, una flor de loto de Sakura, una chapa con una estrella de Alfred, un condón de Francis (¿¡Qué!?), un insulto y una amenaza de parte de Lovino y el que más le extrañó. Su padre le había entregado. Lo abriría luego, si eso.

- *snif* Mein bruder se está haciendo todo un hombre, y no ha necesitado que le haga la vida imposible para ello. ¡Francis, maricón, necesito un pañuelo, joder!  
>- Il n'ya pas, Gilbert. Los has gastado todos en los últimos diez minutos<em>. 'Miento, Je ne me regrette rien'<br>_- Scheisse, ¡PUES VE A BUSCAR!  
>-Eres suficiente mayor para buscarte los pañuelitos tu solo, Gilbo<br>- Oye, Fran, ¿está Gil borracho?  
>- Ni idea…<br>- ¡Gilbo! ¿Estás borracho?  
>-No lo sé… Pero solo sé que me acabe el alcohol… Y también el de las heridas… Esa mierda era buena.<br>-WAS!? ¿¡Estabais bebiendo alcohol!? ¿¡HICE UNA JODIDA LEY SECA EN ELL CAMPAMENTO PARA QUE OS LA PASEIS POR EL FORRO!?  
>- Anda, General, no se enfade. Que aparte su hijo se marcha y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que no lo volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo. Yo creo que no es normal preocuparse por el alcool. ¿Es que quieres quitarle protagonismo a Ludwig?<br>-De hecho yo no quiero protagonismo…  
>-Calla, que es tu día especial.<br>No, si al final le iba a entrar depresión y todo ¿Por qué tenía una familia y amigos así? Literalmente, se consideraba imbécil. Quizá tendrá tiempo para reflexionar. Todo esto mientras iba de camino a Lugano en un coche que él no podía conducir, claro, porque tenía 17 años; y sus conocidos llorando por detrás. Gracias que no había muerto, que si no…

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Tras lo que habían parecido siete horas con un margen de tres minutos, Ludwig se encontraba en un vagón del tren, que seguramente el viaje en tren serian seis horas haciendo escala en otros dos trenes, más los descansos, estaría en Venecia a las dos menos cuarto. Y no quería pensar en lo que le costaría encontrar a Felicia, porque, según le habían advertido, la chica solía tener bastante confianza con los desconocidos y era bastante probable de que la hayan engañado. Y que tenía muy buena mano con los postres, porque según le habían contado para prepararse para esta misión, llevaba haciéndolos desde que terminó tercero de primaria. Era posible que aquella chica fuera la que cantara en italiano y le diera el abrazo. Pero mientras Ludwig hurgaba en las esquinas más recónditas de su mente, empezó a ver circunstancias que por completo olvidó.

Recordaba cuando bailó con ella en el baile de invierno, o cuando la ayudó a limpiar para que no le echaran la bronca, y las tardes que pasaban juntos en el parque. Era su mejor amiga, pero sentía un cosquilleo cuando la miraba, pensaba sobre ella o hablaba con susodicha. También recordaba la conversación que tuvo con ella antes de marcharse. El prometió que le daría el regalo más importante para el que ella pudiera tener, y ella, ella le prometió que prepararía muchos postres para su regreso. El ojiazul sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Tenía pruebas de que la misma Felicia que va a buscar para llevarla con su familia ¿Se acordará de él? Quién sabe. A lo mejor sí. Pero si ella se acordaba del teutón y ha estado preparando dulces para su regreso, el tendría que darle algo de gran valor sentimental. Pero no tenía nada. Ludwig se sentía como una mierda. No puedes aparecer después de ocho años diciendo que te has acordado de todo pero que te importa un pimiento. Ludwig no es tan de _Tacto Frio,_ no como su padre. Como dicen, dale tiempo al tiempo.

De hecho, ahora que lo recuerda, no había abierto el regalo de su padre. Una caja roja atada con unos lazos negro y amarillo. A lo mejor era importante. No puedes esperarte nada coherente del viejo Beilschmidt. Con delicadeza, desenvolvió los lazos. Al abrir la caja, encontró un paño plateado envolviendo algo, que al quitar el pañuelo, se encontró con dos cruces de hierro y una nota ¿Dos cruces? ¿Por qué dos cruces? Espera, que no ha leído la nota:

_''Ludwig, sé que esto es una tontería pero escúchame bien. Tú tienes menos probabilidades de espantar a las chicas que Gilbert, así que quiero que continúes si puedes la raza Beilschmidt. No importa que la encuentres ahora, pero entrégale uno a la chica que te robe el corazón y te corresponda. Incluso existe la posibilidad de que Gilbert encuentre a alguien, pero ¿Con tal ego seria dable? Haz lo posible y consigue que este viejo chocho sea feliz.  
>Saludos, German Beilschmidt''<em>

Bueno, ya había encontrado respuesta al regalo de Felicia. Solo podía verla feliz, con los ojitos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. No se estaba dando cuenta, pero mientras él se estaba durmiendo, sus sentimientos iban despertando. Solo podía ver las facciones de la muchacha, sus ojos ámbar, su pelo color cobrizo, su piel tan blanca como la bechamel. Y tan delicada, tan pequeña…como si estuviera hecha de mármol ¿Qué digo? ¡De porcelana! Daba gracias a que le hubieran asignado esta misión. Podría volver a ver a su preciada gema de oro. Y todo se volvió negro.

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Lo sabía. Llegó exactamente a las dos menos cuarto. Tras un viaje de diez minutos, llego a la _plaza de San Marcos_, según la nota que le dio Augusto, Felicia debía vivir en la calle Vallaresso…No…**¡EL MUY IMBECIL NO LE HABIA PUESTO NI EL EDIFICIO NI EL NUMERO! **Vamos, que va a tener que revivir las dos primeras semanas de entrenamiento. Precioso. No habían ganas. Cogió su bolsa, metió la cajita roja en un bolsillo, coloco su rifle en la espalda junto la mochila y comenzó a andar con el mapa en la mano izquierda y la dirección en la derecha. No había ni un alma en la plaza y la única iluminación que tenía era la luna y las farolas. Podía escuchar la laguna de Venecia de fondo. Era tranquilizante, siendo sinceros. Nada podía romper aquel silencio

De repente se oyó una sirena muy rara. Era muy seguida, con pequeñas variaciones, mientras se volvía más y más aguda. Era raro. Paro de sonar unos momentos y volvió a sonar, pero con más intensidad ¿De qué iba esto? Llegaba con una tranquilidad siniestra, de repente sonaba una sirena que no parecía una sirena sino un tono de móvil, y encima otaba algo raro en los pies. A Ludwig se le ocurrió la rápida idea de mirar abajo por solo un segundo. Tenía los pies mojados, sin decir de que toda la plaza se había inundado diez centímetros en una velocidad increíble. Si seguía a esta velocidad acabaría nadando en cinco minutos, y, seguramente, Felicia podría sufrir secuelas de la inundación.

Además Augusto le advirtió de que esto podría pasar, y que se vería fomentado por la luna llena, baja presión atmosférica y por el viento de mar Adriático. Se cumplían las tres condiciones. Empezó a correr, mientras el agua subía moderadamente, pero suficiente como para alarmarse. Daba gracias de que la calle estuviese tan cerca de la plaza, pero aun así era difícil avanzar. Tuvo que dar la vuelta porque no podía pasar por una zona, y tuvo que ir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Riva degli Schiavoni, porque era la única manera de llegar a la calle. Pero el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Moverse ya era difícil de por sí, pues correr se llevaba la palma. Se supone que hay unas pasarelas subidas dos metros para que los turistas o la gente puedan pasear sin que el agua las moleste ¿Dónde estaban? En ese momento, Ludwig deseaba que los políticos no hubieran manipulados los fondos del proyecto MOSES. Sería una gran ayuda, dado que las inundaciones eran cada vez peores, pero ninguna llegaba a compararse con la de 1966. Apenas había llegado a un parque que había. _'Solo dos manzanas más y podré encontrarla'_. Error. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Empezó a desesperarse. Correr ya no le ayudaba, pero podría nadar. Inmediatamente descartó la idea porque habría más viabilidades de que se le mojaran los documentos oficiales que transportaba para entregar a Felicia y pudiera regresarla a su familia.

Tras pasar el parque el agua le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Estaba desesperado, agobiado, pesado y dolorido ¿Y si Felicia no estaba allí? ¿Y si se había enterado de que su abuelo y hermano estaban en Leverkusen y decidió seguirles? ¿Y si le odia después de todo este tiempo?

Gritó. Ya nada le importaba. Se olvidó de la misión por completo. Ya no era devolverla sana y salva con su única familia, o cumplir su promesa. Ahora era rescatar a su antigua amada. Sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, por la adrenalina y por Felicia. Sabía que las calles de Venecia eran pequeñas, y que la más grande llegaba a medir dos metros de ancho. Y le tocó pasar por una calle que por su juicio debía medir poco más de un metro. Intentaba correr, temía por ella.

Hubo una pequeña bajada de agua que le permitió esprintar hacia el fin de la calle. Pero sintió dolor. Y empezó a cojear. No era un dolor tradicional como agujetas o cuando corres por demasiado tiempo, no. Ludwig dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su muslo y vio lo que pasó. Un pincho de metal de veinte centímetros que estaba rota (Eradeunantirrobosdemetaldeunaventanabaja) había herido su pierna. Veía como la sangre emanaba de su muslo. Era incomodo, y si no se daba prisa, se infectaría. Por fin llego a la calle Vallaresso. Con el corazón a mil, le faltaba el alienta, estaba herido, y desesperado por Felicia, sin contar de que volvía a subir el agua. Se acordó de los papeles, y también de que estaban resguardados con una cubierta que los protegería del agua.

'_**Felicia'**_

Sentía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento, y que no sería capaz de nadar para mantenerse vivo por la herida, que era de siete centímetros de largo y un centímetro de profundo. Era obvio, necesitaba atención médica. Si Gilbert supiera que su hermano pequeño se heriría de tal manera, hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, y movido cielo y tierra para evitar que fuera  
>-<strong>'¿Ludwig?'<br>**Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era dulce y suave, pero estaba mezclada con preocupación y algo de esperanza. Era como si esa voz la meciera. Era demasiado agraciada. Como un hechizo, como el de las sirenas de las que habla la Odisea.  
>-¡VE! ¡Ludwig, estás sangrando, ven conmigo!<br>El teutón dirigió su mirada a donde provenía la voz. Y la vio. Estaba en su balcón, cogiendo una escalera de cuerda torpemente, y a su lado había un caballete. La italiana ató dos puntas de la escalera a su balcón para luego lanzar la escalera donde el militar esperaba, sonrojado. Ludwig se apresuró a sacar fuerzas de donde antes no la tenia para trepar por la escalera.

El agua estaba subiendo de manera rápida. Ya había llegado al metro ochenta, es decir, ocupó un 78% de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a arriba del todo, intento seguir sacando fuerzas pero estaba fatigado, y Felicia pretendía ayudarle, pero con su tan poca fuerza, solo conseguía tirar un poco del uniforme. Al subir el balcón, se tiro al suelo de este, agotado, con una mano en muslo intentando que dejara de sangrar, mientras su otra mano en el peco, intentándolo tranquilizar.  
>-Ve… ¡Luddy, aquí traigo una venda, necesito que estés quieto para que te vende!, ¿sí?<br>-Was…?Uhm, Ja…  
>-Deberías tener más cuidado…<br>-Sí, pero…Aún recuerdo nuestra promesa

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Me he superado. Este es el capitulo mas largo que habréis visto salir de mi. Seguramente(?)<br>Reviews:  
>Guest: <strong>¡Increible! ¡Me hiciste promoción! A un amigo, pero que más da. Y sí, el culo de Lovino es como un peluche, de facciones redondas y perfectas, y blandito.

**Voy a tener que trabajarme la relación de Ludwig y Felicia, no(?) Tschüss!**


	9. 9- Felicia

**Ya llegó el nuevo capitulo Yay! Aquí creo que empleé demasiado fluff. ¡Pero me lo agradeceréis! Fusososo. Y sí. Marcello vive con su hermana mayor, porque Felicia tiene dinero suficiente para mantenerlos a los dos, pero no tiene para hacer un viaje a roma con Marcello y que le quede para volver y pagar las facturas. Porque ella dejó de estudiar y se dedicó a pintar. Vive bastante bien sabéis(?) Pero no puede pedirle dinero a su abuelo, por que si no seria transversación de fondos públicos o algo así**

**Daniel: Vaticano  
>Marina: San marino<br>Ágata: Malta  
>Marcello: Seborga<strong>

* * *

><p>Ambos entraron al salón. El silencio abundaba y los sumía en un ambiente incomodo que se doblaba con la oscuridad y el sonido del agua chocando entre las paredes de las calles. Ninguno de los dos presentes se atrevía a eliminar aquel silencio que les envolvía. Ludwig cojeaba mientras intentaba sentarse en el sofá ¿Por qué soltó tal bomba? Su mente se nublaba. El estar cegado en una persona no es escusa para herirse de tal manera. Y no explicar sus acciones. Era como un laberinto, solo que si te pierdes, no puedes dar marcha atrás. Felicia encendió unas pocas luces, no estaba perfectamente iluminado, pero se podía reconocer al menos el salón. Había un sofá de color cian en el que Ludwig se había sentado, a su derecha una lámpara de un metro y a la izquierda una pequeña mesita con un maletín abierto de pinturas reposando sobre él. Delante del sofá había una mesa de café con unas cuantas revistas de moda y cocina. Las paredes parecían pintadas de un verde claro. La mayoría de muebles parecían comprados del IKEA, y podía confirmarlo, porque entre las revistas se encontraba un catalogo de dicha tienda. Felicia miró al teutón. La chica portaba una bata blanca pintada con colores por todas partes (¿Cómo llego a pintarse la espalda?).<p>

-Vee~… ¿T-Te acordaste?  
>-Pues…sí….<br>-¡Ve~! ¡Te haría un montón de dulces si no fuera por el hecho de que son las dos y media de la madrugada!  
>-Quizás deberíamos dejar las explicaciones para mañana, aparte de que no puedes leer tantos documentos en una noche<br>- ¿Ve~? ¿Es que no viniste por la promesa…?  
>-Bueno… vine por otro motivo asimismo.<br>-… ¡Debo de ser la peor anfitriona del mundo! Tengo que vendarte mejor la pierna y prepararte un sitio para dormir, y-  
>-No hace falta, Felicia. Puedo vendarme solo, no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias<br>-¡Pero Luddy! ... Ya que quieres vendarte tu solo, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
>-D-Dime.<br>-No…No me gustan los días de Acqua Alta. Parecen tormentas, algunas no, pero otras me dan miedo, por los destrozos que son capaces de causar. Sé que esta es imposible que llegue a ser como la del '66', pero… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? V-Vee~

Ludwig no se lo creía. ¡Le había pedido dormir con él! Increíble. Pero, ¿Debería aceptar? ¿Y si se levanta con regalo matutino y Felicia no le vuelve a dirigir la palabra? Que iba a hacer, que iba a hacer… Ni idea. Siguiendo la filosofía de Gilbert, simplemente pensó: _'Si cuela, cuela. Y si no, me la pela'_. A veces, seguir esa ideología le había salvado el culo. Sip. El teutón miró a la joven italiana. Espera un momento, si ambos tenían diecisiete años… ¿Cómo es que vivía sola? ¿No tenía ningún adulto que mirara por ella? Raro. Quizá podría desviar la conversación hacia esa esquina. Sí, sonaba como un buen plan. Y podría dejar de sonrojarse con tanta facilidad. Decidido, iba a hacer eso

-Emm- Ja. Sí puedo. Pero, warum leben sie alleine?  
>-Vee~~No entiendo alemán…<br>-¿Por qué vives sola?  
>-¡Oh! Verás, mi madre solía vivir conmigo, pero se fue a Nápoles por razones de trabajo y las únicas noticias que solía tener de ella es de cuando me llamaba… Vamos a dormir, ¿Sí? No sé si tendrás pijama…<br>-Tengo pijama  
>-¡Perfecto! Vee~ ¿Crees que mientras me pongo el pijama, tú te podrías reforzar la venda? Si necesitas ayuda, avísame.<p>

Mientras la ojidorada se marchaba a la habitación de un pasillo, Ludwig se quitó la venda que la chica le había puesto tan torpemente. Agradecía que los pantalones militares tuvieran cremallera por la zona de arriba, así no tendría que quitárselos. Aunque también se tenía que poner el pijama y no quería decepcionar a Felicia, así que optó por sacar de la bolsa unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla, y estaban holgados por los lados. Cogió la venda nueva, echó un poco de desinfectante en la herida, reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar por el escozor que le causaba. Se limpió el desinfectante, cogió la venda y empezó a rodearse el muslo. Tuvo que hacer dos vueltas encima de la punta de la venda para que no se escapara y siguió envolviendo la herida, intentando que se quede ceñido, pero sin que le haga daño. Cuando terminó de vendarse, hizo un doble nudo con el fin de la venda, y se puso los pantalones. Se quito la chaqueta militar y la camisa de tirantes, quedándose con el torso al descubierto. Empezó a buscar una camiseta de manga corta blanca para ponerse, pero no se dio cuenta de que Felicia estaba escondida dibujándole en una libreta, y con una hemorragia nasal increíble.

_Día 8 Mes Febrero Año 20XX Hora 9:00 AM  
><em>Estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Juntitos. Abrazados. Calentitos. ¿He dicho en la misma cama? ¿No? Pues estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. La habitación de Felicia era un pelín… Kawaii… Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color Lavanda claro, la cama era de matrimonio, las mantas eran de color azul medianoche tirando a azul prusiano, la cabecera era de barras de metal plateadas haciendo formas curvadas, jugando a través de las otras curvas para cerrarse en una espiral. Ludwig no entendió porque Felicia necesitaría una cama tan grande, luego se dio cuenta de la cantidad de peluches que tenia. La cama estaba colocada en la esquina que daba contra la ventana, que tenía unas cortinas de color melocotón. A la derecha de la cama, tenía una mesilla de noche con una lámpara y plato de pasta a medio acabar. Había un armario bastante grande en el otro lado de la habitación y junto a él, un espejo, un maniquí con telas, y un caballete. Había un peluche de forma redonda, que según Sakura, sería un 'Mochi'.

Ludwig se despertó lentamente mientras oía a alguien hablar en la calle. Le dolía todo, especialmente el muslo derecho. Hizo bien al atender la explicación de primeros auxilios que le dio Lily Zwingly. Si se hubiera dejado el vendaje de Felicia, probablemente estaría preso del dolor, e inmóvil. Miró a través de la ventana, y vio a unos cuantos operarios quitando las humedades de la calle, mientras otros estaban poniendo pancartas de colores y lucecitas. También vio a unos niños jugando a perseguirse mientras llevaban mascaras. Es cierto, el carnaval. Seguramente sería una de las festividades favoritas de Felicia, así que le dio pena tener que llevársela de vuelta a Alemania. Quizá después de enseñarle los documentos, podrían ir al carnaval. A lo mejor eso la haría feliz

-Ve~~  
>-¿Ya estás despierta?<br>-Ve~, Luddy, tus músculos están cálidos  
>-Eehmm…<br>-Llevo despierta unos minutos ¿Quieres desayunar pasta?  
>-…Ja, bitte<br>-¡Oh! ¡Mejor hagamos dulces juntos! ¡Muchos dulces!  
>-¿Y yo te doy mi regalo?<br>-¡Si es que quieres, sí!

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, el alemán miraba como corría la ojidorada de un lado para otro cojiendo ingredientes mientras mencionaba postres italianos famosos, como panettone, tiramisú, cannoli, sfogliatelle, spumone,cartellate, y muchos, y cuando digo muchos, es muchos postres más. La italiana no se dio cuenta, porque estaba mezclando dos ingredientes de forma enérgica y parloteaba, mientras que el ojiazul se acercó a su chaqueta militar, y buscó en los seis bolsillos, porque sí, había dos bolsillos interiores. Y encontró la cajita. Volvió a la cocina. Al parecer Felicia no se había dado cuenta de que este se había ausentado un momento. Ella seguía hablando. Pero no de comida, sino que se había pasado a hablar de su familia.

-… Y cuando se me caía el helado de stracciatella, él me daba el suyo, soltaba un taco, e iba a por nuestro abuelo Augusto para que le comprara otro. Nee, Luddy ¿Cómo es tu familia?  
>- Meine familie es un pelín rara. Primero está mi hermano, Gilbert, que tiene bastante ego, pero es bastante puntual. Luego mi tía Brittany, que tiene una especie de obsesión con la magia negra, al igual que mi primo Arthur, que tiene un hermano mayor, primo Allistor, y esté tiene de hobby el alcohol, tardes compartidas con mi hermano. Y luego mi padre, German, que te hace los peores chistes, y le importan una mierda tus problemas, siempre estará ahí para darte apoyo moral cuando menos lo necesitas. Y luego tengo un primo que apenas veo, quizás en navidades, Berwald, que es el único que está casado. La chica se llama Tina.<br>-Vee~~… Tienes una familia bastante grande. Creo que yo solo te he contado anécdotas. Verás. Está mi abuelo Augusto, le gusta mucho ligar con quien sea, mi hermano mayor Lovino, mi hermano pequeño Marcello, y mis primos, Daniel, Marina y Ágata. Creo que mi familia no es tan numerosa como la tuya.  
>-Creo que mientras comemos, podrías echar un vistazo a los documentos, por favor.<br>-¿Ve~?  
>-Ya lo entenderas<p>

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar. Ludwig estaba de pie tomando un dulce, que ni me acuerdo del nombre, y Felicia estaba leyendo los documentos que Ludwig le había entregado, soltando un 'Ve' de vez en cuando. Podías escuchar de fondo como algunas personas ponían música o jugaban con matasuegras por lo del Carnaval.

-Ve~… Así que nono Augusto esta en Leverkusen con mi fratello…  
>-Sí. Pidió asilo político, pero al preguntar, no me dijeron la razón exacta. Un momento…<br>-Según esta carta dice que probablemente el tratado de Zúrich invadirá las regiones del norte de Italia para su protección de la Unión de Br'ansk… No lo entiendo…  
>-Felicia, se me olvidó de que me dijeron que nada más llegar a Venecia, tenía que llamar a la base ¿Te importa si lo hago?<br>-Mientras yo pueda saludar a mi nono y a mi fratello, por mi bien

*Sonidos de marcación de teléfono porque soy demasiado vaga para describirlo*

- Base provisional de Leverkusen. Identifíquese, por favor  
>-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt. Llamando desde Venecia<br>-Aaah, Ludwig… Al menos no has muerto ahogado, eso es bueno.  
>-Muy gracioso, Vati…<br>-¿Ludwig? **¡LUDWIG! NO ESTAS MUERTO, COMO ME ALEGRO **¿Has echado de menos a mi asombrosa persona? ¿Se te han acabado las patatas? Oí que hubo Agua alta, o algo así.  
>-Se pronuncia <em>Acqua Alta<em>, bastardo patata albino.  
>-¿Fratellone?<br>- ¡**FELICIA MI ANGEL! **¿Cómo estás? ¿Y marcello? ¿Cómo está él?  
>-Está durmiendo en su cuarto, nono<br>-… ¿Quién está haciendo tanto ruido? Que quiero dormir, por favor…  
>-¡Marcello, bambino, estoy hablando por walkie talkie o algo así, ven a saludar a tu abuelo!<br>-Disculpadme, pero ¿Quién es el señor rubio?  
>-Soy Ludwig. <em>Al menos tiene más modales que Lovino<br>_-¡Te he oído bastardo patata rubio!  
>- ¡No ignoréis a mi asombrosa persona!<br>-Me está dando dolor de cabeza…  
>-Le comprendo …<p>

El ojiazul optó por apagar el móvil, que según Augusto, era un _'Walkie-Talkie'_, pero no, no lo era. Marcello era, seguramente, de nueve años, tenía el pelo cobrizo, pero más claro, y los ojos de un verde oliva, como Lovino. Recordaba que de pequeños, algunas veces había ido a la casa de Felicia y vio un bebe. Posiblemente era él.  
>-Sorellone, ¿Puedo tener dulces?<br>-Ah, sí.  
>-Grazie<br>-Por cierto Ludwig. Si tenemos que irnos, tendremos que preparar muchas cosas para el viaje. Aparte, no sé cómo podría explicar esto a Marcello.  
>-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo<br>-¿Podríamos ir al Carnaval? Es una de mis fiestas favoritas, y si me tengo que ir tan pronto, al menos estaré un día. Ve~  
>-Sí, quizá dos. Iríamos más rápido si por la mañana empezáramos a empaquetar y por la noche fuéramos a ver los desfiles. Y el segundo día, lo pasaría yo empaquetando mientras vosotros lo pasáis bien.<br>-Ve~! ¡Pero eso sería injusto para ti! Ya sé, nosotros tres empaquetaremos todo lo necesario para irnos muy rápido, entonces el tercer día nos podríamos marchar y lo habríamos pasado bien. Veee~~…  
>-Ja, podemos hacer eso.<p>

Y eso seguramente van a hacer, y lo planearan ese mediodía, para empezar a empaquetar a un ritmo bestial y poder ir al Carnaval.

* * *

><p><strong>He de explicar aquí mis canon's porque si no, no nos vamos a entender<strong>

**Veréis****, Al principio, el abuelo Roma es la capital. Que vivió durante poco tiempo con sus tíos Romulo y Remo. Mortales. Cuando conquistó España y creó un imperio, nació su hija María, a la que yo considero el imperio romano, y su hermano seria el imperio bizantino. Pero Roma tiene algo de ego, así que le quita el titulo de imperio romano a su hija, y esta le suelta una sarta de insultos cada vez que reclama el título (Ahora sabéis de donde aprendió Romano). Y cuando Orulo Odoacro (?) Mata a al ultimo césar. También mata a Roma, y por extensión a María.  
>En este fanfic ella muere por un accidente automovilístico. Y aparte creo que como Seborga es un poco mujeriego, utiliza los modales con los que ha aprendido a tratar con las mujer para dirigirse a gente que no conoce, o al que merecen respeto. Y Ludwig merece mucho respeto<strong>

**¿Sabíais que los Favs, los Follows y lo reviews me gustan mucho? Pues eso, al menos dejadme un review. Por que sí, así soy de egocéntrica.**


	10. 10- Carnaval

**¡Siento tanto la demora! Empecé el sábado por la tarde y no me dio tiempo, aparte de que esta mañana he tenido un horrible, horrible, bloqueo de escritora ¡No me salían las palabras! ¿¡Sabéis lo que es eso!? De todos modos aquí está el nuevo capitulo, con más fluff, según yo...**

**Disclaimer : Se me olvidó hacer el disclaimer durante unos capítulos, creo, así que, por mi y por todos mis compañeros, hetalia no me pertenece, solo la historia, que es miembro del fanfiction de hetalia, y que constituye uno de los pilares del fandom, aparte de los doujinshis, los cosplays y el porno.**

* * *

><p>Luces de colores, mucha gente bailando, ocultando sus identidades, mientras suena la música, riendo a través de la máscara. Los trajes del renacimiento, de distintos colores, que incitaban a festejar. Los más pequeños vestían de diferente manera, unos al igual que sus padres, pareciendo un juglar y otros llevaban trajes de sus personajes favoritos. Risas, encantadoras risas que hipnotizaban, más de uno figuraba que iría a la cama con dolor de cabeza, pero feliz. Los pequeñines correteaban por la plaza de San Marcos. Los matasuegras, el confeti y los globos llenaban el aire ¿Quién se atrevería a defraudar estas fechas?<p>

Apenas era mediodía y ya lo tenían todo preparado. Marcello había comprendido bastante bien y había ayudado en las maletas. Ludwig no lo tenía muy claro cómo iban a ir a Leverkusen, no podían usar la misma manera de la que habían venido, porque mucho dinero una persona, demasiado caro tres personas. Debía haber otra manera, seguro. Ya lo pensará. De momento, o ni siquiera lo pensó ¿Por qué no le dio el regalo en su momento? No puede ir con una cajita a todos lados siguiéndola como un perrito faldero. De todos modos Felicia estuvo encerrada, no literalmente, en su cuarto preparando trajes. Los chicos subsistieron de los dulces que ella hizo (Marcello no sabe cocinar y Ludwig no tiene los suficientes ingredientes para hacer Wurst). Tenías que ver la cantidad de telas que guardaba en el armario, levantándose cada rato para coger otro rollo de tela, con brillantitos, purpurina, costuras y encajes. Dentro del armario se encontraban miles de trajes y cajas con accesorios, tanto bolsos como sombreros. Ludwig miraba atentamente como trabajaba la ojidorada.

-Vee! ¡LUDWIG! ¡LUDWIG VOY A MORIR! ¡V-VOY A MORIR! **¡LUDWIG!**  
>-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?<br>-¡Mi dedito! ¡Mi dedito sea cortado! ¡Mi dedito que lleva conmigo desde el día que nací!  
>-Tampoco puede ser tan malo…<br>-V-Vee…  
>-Felicia, esto se puede tapar con una tirita y sobraría espacio<br>-Seguramente voy a manchar el traje con sangre, con muchísima sangre… No puedo salir así…Ve…  
>-Deja que te ponga la tirita…Ya<br>-Ve~  
>-¿A que no es nada?<br>-L-La gente verá mi tirita y dirá que soy torpe…  
>-No lo harán porque llevarás guantes<p>

Ambos siguieron a lo suyo, solo que Felicia empezó a coser con más cuidado. Ludwig había dejado de comer y llevo el plato a la cocina. Vio que encima de la mesa de café, Felicia había olvidado unos cuantos bocetos, aparte de un libro de moda antigua. Los bocetos eran preciosos. Uno era de un vestido con escote cuadrado, con las mangas negras y holgadas hasta el codo, y a partir de ahí la manga era más estrecha. El faldón combinaba colores como negro marfil pasando al azul pérsico y acabando en azul cielo, con encajes de color plateado. Otro tenía un cuello bastante alto, de color champán, con unas gemas, una grande en el centro y dos pequeñas en los lados, de color rubí. Las mangas estaban cortadas por la mitad de arriba, color albaricoque, y sujetadas por una gema de mismo color rubí. La falda tenía dos capas: la de abajo era de color melocotón y la de arriba estaba cortada en tres partes, dejando ver la capa anterior. Tenía color champan.

''_Será mejor que le entregue estos dibujos a Felicia''_

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Felicia estaba en la mesa trabajando con cartón y unas plantillas, mientras ya había terminado tres trajes. El primero de todos era de un color ocre oscuro, de estilo militar antiguo. Llevaba un cuello y hombreras color dorado. De estos colgaba una capa color morado hiendo a lavanda. Tenía un cinturón, que más bien era una tira, que se ataba los cabos en forma de lazo, con dos vueltas y dos puntas; con franjas naranja claro y vainilla. Era el más grande así que sería para Ludwig. El segundo traje tenía una camisa blanca con detalles en bronce, una chaqueta que llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color menta haciéndose esmeralda y acabando en jade; con encajes dorados y las mangas le salían de la chaqueta, haciendo dobladillos. Tenía un pañuelo en el cuello, sujeto por una gema de color carmín. Los pantalones eran lisos y gris pardo, y las costuras hacían vueltas y vueltas, un diseño divertido para niños. Seguramente seria para Marcello. El tercero y el más espectacular: el de Felicia. Tenía escote palabra de honor, bígaro, con detalles en plateado. El faldón tenía tres capas, la más superficial estaba cortada en un ángulo de noventa grados, haciendo dobladillos hasta llegar a la zona de atrás, de color glicina. La segunda capa era en un ángulo más pequeño, de cincuenta grados, caía lisamente, de color lavanda, con encajes plateados. Y la última capa era de color Bizancio. Lisa también. Tenía dos líneas, la de abajo, frambuesa, más grande que la de arriba, amaranto. Precioso.

-¿Te gustan Ludwig? Ve~~  
>-J-Ja, están muy bien… Te traigo unos bocetos que te has dejado en el salón.<br>-Grazie~ Nee, Ludwig, necesito que vengas con Marcello para probaros la ropa, no se sabe si hay que hacer cambios~  
>-No hace falta que mandes a Ludwig, estoy, aquí…<br>-¡Bien! Andiamo ad iniziare!  
>-Haft Ausreichend Befriedigend…<p>

Y empezaron a probarse la ropa, y unos cuantos trajes del armario que Felicia tenía. Ella no contaba con los (enormes) músculos de Ludwig, así que tuvo que arreglar las mangas. De todos modos, esto era algo nuevo para el ojiazul ¡Él era un soldado! ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué la amaba? ¿Y sí seguía las órdenes y la llevaba directamente a Leverkusen? Pero claro, tendría que llevar a Marcello por extensión ¿Cómo iba a dejar a un niño sólo en una ciudad que se inunda cada dos por cuatro en medio de la guerra?

Ah, la guerra…Las ultimas noticias que había tenido es que habían terminado las revueltas en los países centroeuropeos, que Rumanía dejo de ser neutral, que está en el bando de Zúrich, y en los frentes moldavos se están disputando batallas horribles. El vaticano estaba por dejar de existir, y Eslovenia, Croacia, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Serbia, Montenegro y Albania se han fusionado para traer de vuelta a Yugoslavia. El trozo ruso entre Polonia y Lituania se había independizado, conservando el nombre de su región, Kaliningrado. La unión africana había expulsado a las Seychelles, Etiopia, Argelia y Kenia por ayudar al tratado de Zúrich, dándoles el título de 'traidores'. Pero de todos modos, ¿a quién le gustaba la guerra? Un conflicto social, político y bélico, que más tarde repercutiría también en un conflicto económico. Las guerras no fueron buenas, no son buenas, ni serán buenas. No es bueno repetir la historia, en un carrusel, las mismas tragedias, los mismos gastos en armamento…

''_Ludwig''_

No estaba atento, empezó pensando en ella y terminó pensando en la guerra ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella tiene que le hacer olvidar sus alrededores? Lo descubriría. Centró su mirada en ella, iba preciosa. Su pelo cobrizo caía en los hombros en forma de dos preciosas trenzas, con lirios enredados entre ellas. Marcello estaba detrás de ella, llevando su traje y sujetando algo raro, de colores extravagantes… La máscara.

-¿Te vas a poner la máscara?  
>-Ja…uhm… ¿Cuál es la mía?<br>-Questa  
>-Danke…<br>-Sorellone, Riusciremo mangiare la pasta?  
>-Sí…Dime, Ludwig ¿Alguna vez has estado en un carnaval tan grande?<br>-Que yo sepa ninguna vez he celebrado el carnaval, menos de esta manera…así que, nein  
>-¿Tu primera vez, huh? Ve~, ¡Haremos que sea especial! ¿Verdad, Marcello?<br>-¡Sí!  
>-Ve~<br>-Además, tienes suerte, , mi sorellone es una de las mejores fabricantes de máscaras. La suya es muy buena, una máscara que cubre los ojos pero que también cubre las patillas hasta la mandíbula, dejando la boca al aire. Se ven muy pocas de este tipo. Aparte, los detalles son muy bellos. La mía solo cubre los ojos.  
>-Marcello, si te cubriera solo los ojos, ¿no crees que sería una venda? De todos modos, fratellino, aprendes rápido. De hecho, son las ocho, así que van a empezar pronto los desfiles, y después las carrozas.<p>

Ludwig asintió. Debería llamar a Gilbert para saber que ha estado haciendo el albino, porque, siendo honestos, que puedes esperar de él. Se sentía como un príncipe, vestido de galas para pasar la noche con gente de su mismo rango. Vio que Felicia se ponía su máscara. Parecía una deidad. Su máscara le cubría los ojos, la frente y parte de la nariz. Era cerúleo, con manchas de purpura de perkín, amatista y zafiro. Llevaba purpurina plateada y plumas de azul Columbia. La máscara de Marcello era de color esmeralda cambiando a verde primavera. Encima de los ojos tenia círculos de color turquesa, haciéndose más pequeños al acercarse al entrecejo, aparte con purpurina bronce. Y su máscara se notaba más trabajada. De un color wengué, cambiando al marrón sepia si ibas arriba y al ocre pardo si ibas abajo. Toques de purpurina dorada haciendo una especie de ojera y pequeñas plumas simulando pestañas. Lentamente, se puso la máscara en la cara. Las facciones encajaban bastante bien. Iba a ser una noche larga. Y agradable. Cogió la cajita que había estado todo el rato esperando a poder enseñarle para sacar de ahí dos colgares idénticos, brillantes, con un aura de conexión increíble. Puso uno de los colgantes en sus manos, y delicadamente se lo puso alrededor del cuello de la italiana, para después, atarlo por detrás. El pequeño ojiverde miraba extrañado esta especie de ritual, pero decidió no decir nada. Felicia vio la nota, la leyó sin que el teutón se diera cuenta, y comprendió rápidamente.  
>-Prometí darte algo de gran valor, ¿cierto?<br>-Sí… Ve~ _''¿He cautivado a Ludwig…? ¿Y él me corresponde? ¡Encontré a mi príncipe de ojos azules!''_

_Día 8 Mes Febrero Año 20XX Hora 20:15 AM_

Las calles se encontraban llenas de gente, entre todo el bullicio, consiguieron abrirse paso. La gente se apartaba, unos por respeto, otros por admiración por los trajes, algunos por que el alemán imponía y el resto porque estaban siendo empujados asimismo. Había confeti por todas partes, de todos los colores, algunos fluorescentes, brillando junto la luz de la luna, otros se confundían con las sombras. Los niños correteaban entre las grandes masas, llevando caramelos, tirándolos sin querer, abrazando sus juguetes, y riendo. Bellas risas, olvidaban, o más bien, ignoraban lo que ocurría fuera de sus fronteras. Cantaban canciones de guerras anteriores, aquellos que no se encontraban tan ajenos a la situación. Canciones olvidadas, canciones famosas, todas ellas de las tragedias que sucedieron en la bella Italia en las guerras anteriores

_Una mattina mi son svegliato,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__Una mattina mi son svegliato__e ho encontratto l'invasor.__  
><em>_O partigiano, portami via,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__O partigiano, portami via,__che mi sento di morir.__  
><em>_E se io muoio da partigiano,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__E se io muoio da partigiano,__tu mi devi seppellir.__  
><em>_E seppellire lassù in montagna,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__E seppellire lassù in montagna__sotto l'ombra di un bel fior.__  
><em>_E le genti che passeranno__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__E le genti che passeranno__Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»__  
><em>_«E questo è il fiore del partigiano»,__o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!__«E questo é il fiore del partigiano__morto per la libertà!»  
><em>_«E questo é il fiore del partigiano__morto per la libertà!»_

Esta bella canción se repetía en todos los lados, algunos lo decían con alegría, por las fiestas, otros lo cantaban con tristeza al tener que volver a la guerra. Ludwig seguía sin entender las tradiciones italianas. Marcello estaba comiendo helado de stracciatella (¿¡En invierno!?) mientras Felicia lo miraba con ojos nostálgicos, y, a la misma vez, alegres. El ojiazul la comprendía. Tener que irte sin tener la certeza de que volverás es algo que quema por dentro, nadie debería vivir esta suerte. Notó algo en la mejilla de susodicha. Algo brillante, como granizo. Era un lagrima, una cristalina lagrima que se deslizaba sobre la mejilla que parecía de porcelana, su preciada mejilla de porcelana.

-Felicia, ¿Estás bien?  
>-Eh? Ve~~<br>-Hice una pregunta, Felicia, y por tu bien, por favor, responde…  
>-Verás Ludwig… Es difícil de explicar, y no tenemos suficiente tiempo, hay que disfrutar el carnaval ¿Recuerdas?<br>-Felicia, tenemos mañana también para disfrutar de las fiestas, aparte, tengo bastante tiempo ¿Por qué lloras?  
>-Ve~ D-De acuerdo… Y-Yo no sé si esta guerra irá a peor, ¿Y si mi familia muere? ¿Y si yo soy la que muere? No quiero que lloren por mí y no quiero llorar por ellos. H-Hay tanta gente…Tanta gente que merece ser salvada antes q-que yo… ¿He de cargar con su peso en la conciencia? L-Luddy…<br>- Felicia, he visto a más gente morir de la que creerías, no es…agradable, pero alguien tiene que cargar con su peso, además, mientras su recuerdo siga vivo, ellos también lo estarán. También hay una teoría de que si te portas bien en una vida, en la siguiente serás recompensado. Piensa que… que habrán miles de niños felices, y que aquellos que se portaron mal en la guerra serán castigados… Habrá tiempos de bonanza, te lo aseguro…  
>-G-Grazie Ludwig…<p>

'_De nada'_ musitó Ludwig. Él no sabía que podía reconfortar a las personas de tal manera, hasta a el mismo le había sorprendido ver salir eso de sus labios. Ella es especial, definitivamente. Tiene por seguro de que mañana estarían hablando de otras cosas, aparte de qe el tiene que pensar en una manera de llegar a Leverkusen, ¿Y si pregunta a su padre por dinero? No, tardaría mucho en llegar, aparte de que el general Beilschmidt es tan cabrón que te lo puede mandar por sobre en vez de transferencia. Ya se le ocurrirá algo, siempre se le ocurre algo. Proteger a los Vargas (Excepto a Lovino) era la primera prioridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pero cuantas veces e de preguntar por reviews? Es que siento como si no echarais un vistazo, y me hace sentir triste... Las descripciones de los trajes y las máscaras son de mi total ingenio, ya que estuve dibujando un buen rato y me salio tal obra de arte. Tendria que dejar el link de algunos bocetos. Y encontrar los colores era dificil, pero me alegro del resultado. Aparte de que no he podido ver como son los carnavales de venecia en todo su esplendor, asi que me lo invente todito todo<strong>

**¡DADME REVIEWS!**

**Tschüss**


	11. 11- Preparación

**Hi, desu yo! He añadido alguna que otra mención de lemmon, aparte de un ligero pruhun ¡Que Austria se toque la zambomba sólo! Tengo decidido que en cuanto termine la historia y haga el epilogo, haré una chapter especial para las escenas ocultas que he sido demasiado vaga para poner o que no tenían mucho que ver.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig se despertó durmiendo otra vez en la cama de Felicia ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni puta idea, macho. Había dejado su traje perfectamente doblado con las máscara con este, encima de una cómoda (¿De dónde ha salido?). El precioso traje de la italiana estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras esta se hacia una crisálida con las gruesas mantas de su cama. El teutón se levantó poco a poco, no queriendo dejar el calorcito de la cama. Apenas recordaba lo que pasó en los dos días de carnaval que había estado aquí, tampoco es que quisiera recordar, si somos honestos. Recordaba las mañanas, las tardes, y poca parte de la noche. Habían usado diferentes trajes durante los dos días, uno de los bocetos consiguió convertirse en el segundo traje de la ojidorada. Felicia le propuso de vender algunos trajes que ella tenía hechos para ganar dinero e ir a Leverkusen.<p>

***Una especie de Flashback***_  
>-¿Nunca los has vendido?<br>-Son muy especiales para mí, supongo que estaría en la clase media-alta si los vendiera, pero no tenía razones. Hay que financiar nuestro viaje, ¿Ve~?  
>-Sobre tu hermano, ¿Qué crees que necesitaría?<br>- Siempre lo veo con un flotador, así que supongo que le gustará nadar, pero nunca lo veo nadar, y siempre que lo lleva está rodeado de chicas…También le gustan las bromas, creo…  
>-…Mi hermano me va a matar…<br>-¿¡Ve~!? ¿Por qué?  
>-Me-Me lleve su móvil sin querer…<br>-¿Cuál es el problema, pues?  
>-Que tiene el móvil lleno de videojuegos y porno, puedo borrar esto último, y dárselo a Marcello<br>-Ve~, eso está bien, también puedo llevarle una libreta con lápices  
>-También tengo una Nintendo 3ds XL<br>-¡Decidido!  
><em>***Fin del Flashback***

Mientras iba a buscar su bolsa en la que guardaba toda la ropa que había llevado, iba retocando los detalles de su plan de vuelta a Leverkusen. Felicia tenía muchos trajes, así que según como se vendieran, tendrían que subir o bajar el precio. Por la reacción que la gente dio al ver sus trajes, supo que seguramente se venderían, como Isabel decía, como churros. Apretó la cruz de hierro contra su pecho, y un poco con su mano. Vio a la muchacha darse la vuelta en la cama, una y otra vez, musitando _'Ve~'_ de vez en cuando. Tendrían que despertar pronto a Marcello, por que se había acostado tarde. Como pudo comprobar el primer día, los hermanos italianos parecen en coma duermen, aparte de que es muy difícil despertarlos del todo, contando que Felicia solía mantener los ojos cerrados. A lo mejor tendría que meterles café en la leche de infraganti.

Sintió una brisa. Una brisa abajo. Ludwig no lo entendía. No es como si estuviese…Oh… ¿¡Qué hacia desnudo!? ¿¡Por qué estaba desnudo!? Bueno, desnudo, desnudo, no estaba. Tenía un… protector de color rosa chicle puesto en el…en el… en el Wurst. Como decirlo, había…mojado. Era obvio que había hecho…eso, se alegraba que llevara el condón todavía puesto. A lo mejor fue con otra chica y Felicia no tenía nada que ver con la sorpresa matutina. Si su suposición no iba desencaminada. Pero al pensar eso, se sintió mal ¿Y si comprobaba como estaba Felicia?

Se dirigió hacia la cama tímidamente mientras oía en la calle que la juerga seguía para algunos borrachos. Destapó la manta lentamente. Descubrió a una italiana de muy buenas curvas, echada sobre unas manchas transparentes, desnuda, eso sí. Los pezones brillaban con la luz que se conseguía pasar de las cortinas. El sonrojo de Ludwig superaba las cifras imaginables, y se estaba levantando…el muro de Berlín, poco a poco. La italiana se movió un poco sobre sí misma. El alemán se asustó. La ojidorada murmuró algo. El ojiazul se acercó para oír mejor. Felicia susurró '_otra ronda más, Luddy'_. Ludwig se ruborizó por completo. Ludwig miró a Felicia, que esta tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Le miraba con una sonrisa sincera. La joven le invitaba a entrar a la cama con una mano. Se dirigió hacia la italiana tímidamente, para luego acabar envuelto en mantas abrazando a la joven.  
>-¿Deberíamos levantarnos?<br>-Quizá…  
>-Ya me han pagado los trajes y van a venir a recogerlos dentro de… media hora ¿Me ayudas? Ve~<br>-Ahora voy, deja que me vista  
>-Yo también tengo que vestirme…Oye Ludwig, ¿podríamos repetir lo de ayer? Y-Ya sabes…<br>-… [Error de la mente del teutón, por favor, reinicie]

Cuando el teutón consiguió volver de su pequeño…trance, por así decirlo, Felicia estaba vestida con una camisa de rayas grises y blancas finas, con una cremallera rosa a su hombro derecho, junto a unos vaqueros de una tonalidad azul medianoche. La joven se las había manejado bien para conseguir ponerle sus calzoncillos. Felicia aprovechó de que Ludwig se estaba vistiendo para bajar una gran caja, aparte de que había dejado una nota de que estaba en la tienda abajo. Ludwig terminó de ponerse la ropa y fue hacia la puerta de la casa. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que había un pasillo largo bifurcado en dos puertas. No se dio cuenta hasta ahora, porque la máscara que estuvo llevando no le dejaba ver bien las cosas de alrededor. Abrió ambas puertas y vio que en la de la izquierda la barandilla estaba a la derecha; y la derecha estaba a la izquierda. Recordó haber sujetado una barandilla a la izquierda para no pegarse el ostión de su vida, así que fue a la puerta que estaba a la siniestra. Mientras bajaba, oía bastantes voces. Al entrar a la tienda, vio que había bastantes jóvenes, algunas señoras mayores, y quizá un hombre curioso. Felicia tenía varias cajas con los disfraces, envolviéndolos con un papel rosa claro y una cinta blanca para dar a los clientes y que estos paguen.  
>-¡Ah, Ludwig, ahí estás! ¿Puedes ayudarme a envolver los trajes? Ve~<p>

Se acercó con paso ligero al mostrador para empezar a envolver los trajes. Estos llevaban una tarjetita con el nombre del cliente, así que según la pésima explicación de la ojidorada, solo tenía que decir el nombre del cliente, ver su carnet y darle el traje. También se dio cuenta de Felicia había conseguido bastante dinero. Demasiado para contar

**xx****xx****xx****xx****X****xx****xx****xx****xx**

Gilbert se aburría, pero aburrimiento de verdad, no encontraba su móvil, tampoco su nintendo 3ds… ¿Y si estaba pasando lo que su padre le vaticinó? ¿Qué de dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí, se perderían? El albino raramente dejaba algo desordenado, ya que tiene una terrible manía de orden que había conseguido pegar a su hermano cuando este era joven. El ojirojo apreciaba la compañía de Sakura, de Alfred, tanto de Francis como de Isabel, pero echaba de menos a su hermano. Le ha jodido por todos sus días vividos, y le joderá los que le queden por vivir. Cualquiera diría _'Tu eres un capullo con patas que financia Family Guy y un matón que no entiende los sentimientos de los demás aunque te los pongan en bandeja de plata'_. Gilbert diría _'Es amor fraternal'_. Simplemente se aburría, estaba en su cuarto aburrido obviamente, así que se dirigió al edificio de comunicaciones donde se supone que debería estar, solo para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a una pieza que le había salvado del aburrimiento más de una ocasión. Quitó la tela que la cubría de un tirón para mostrar un televisor de caja antiguo, que tenía un poco de polvo en las esquinas de la pantalla.

Acarició un poco la pantalla, dejando una rastro totalmente negro en dicha zona y bastante polvo en la yema de sus dedos, obviamente no se preocupaba demasiado por su mantenimiento pero que funcionase estaba bien, ¿No? Cogió el pañuelo que hace unos momentos la cubría de la luz que llegaba de una ventana que estaba colocada en el techo inclinado. El ambiente era acogedor. Habían un montón de cajas alrededor que cumulaban la misma cantidad de polvo, algunas llenas de armas y balas por si la guerra se complica y necesitan llegar más lejos, otras tenían recuerdos preciados de los refugiados, la mayoría niños pequeños. Peluches, muñecas, libretas con dibujos, consolas, cargadores…Hay había una fortuna con la que matar el tiempo, pero Gilbert tenia orgullo, así que decidió no tocarlos, solo, por si acaso. Encendió la tele, y cambio de canal un y otra vez para encontrar algo bueno. Al cabo de un rato se cansó y decidió conectar el satélite solo para ver que daban en otros países, seguramente cosas de la guerra. De hecho, el otro día encontró un programa español de un escenario que se inclinaba, así que seguro que podría ver lo que daban en el hogar del enemigo.

Acabo encontrando una emisora austriaca, en la que estaban dando un mensaje al pueblo austro-húngaro. A Gilbert le pareció interesante, ya que podría revelarle algunas técnicas enemigas que podrían esquivar. Le dio al botón de grabar, solo por si acaso. Se escuchaba el nuevo himno de fondo, con su nuevo diseño de bandera. Dos franjas rojas verticales volviéndose verdes al bajar, y en la franja blanca de en medio un águila en un escudo de oro. Era bastante bonita, en comparación con su bandera negra, roja y amarilla. Subió el volumen, y se aseguró de que le había dado al botón de grabar por quinta vez. Hablaron unos cuantos tíos sin significancia hasta que llegó un hombre repeinado, con un rulo en el lado izquierdo, llevando un uniforme violeta con cadenas colgando de las hombreras doradas, con varias condecoraciones militares

'Gay' Lo único que alcanzó a decir Gilbert, antes de que se quedara pasmado al ver a una chica con el pelo largo hasta las caderas y castaño, flequillo sujeto por una flor; con un traje elegante verde, y corbata plateada. Sujetaba algunos papeles y miraba a la cámara con tranquilidad, relativa calma, pero en sus ojos se veía algo de nerviosismo. El castaño oscuro repeinado la miro para que se tranquilizase y volvió a mirar al frente, con confianza 'Joder con la chica, está buena_… ¿Estoy sangrando por la nariz?'_

Comenzó a hablar, con la voz firme, y un pelín estresada. '_Es un princesa, fijo. Joder, que culo tiene la tía'_

-Pueblo austrohúngaro, os habla vuestro consejero de guerra y re instaurador de la nueva dinastía de los Habsburgo, Roderich Eldestein. No todo lo tenemos perdido, sé que muchos habéis perdido a personas importantes, o incluso objetos que se habían convertido en parte de vuestra persona. Yo mismo he sufrido como vosotros una perdida. Un grupo de los malditos barbaros del general Beilschmidt me rompió MI piano. No puedo expresar mi enfado con mi piano, pero puedo hacerlo con mi violín. Quedaría bien tocar el trino del diablo ahora que lo pienso… Pero no hay tiempo. Intentamos hace unas pocas semanas contactar con el alcalde de Roma, Augusto Vargas, para que nos deje usar la capital como refugio y conquistar Italia desde ese punto para que se una a nuestra causa y luchar por los derechos de la unión africana y por consecutiva, de todos los países tercermundistas, como Brasil. Pero esos malparidos soltaron un rumor diciendo que nosotros solo queremos esclavos para nuestras necesidades básicas ¡Tonterías! Hicieron que Augusto se decantara por darnos la espalda. Buscamos un plan para poder conquistar Roma. Lo más lógico que encontramos era de que el debía perecer. Intentamos mandarle asesinos a sueldo, pero veo que no consiguieron ningún resultado, ya que susodicho recuerda las fuerzas armadas. Aparte, pidió asilo político en Alemania. Y para vuestro gozo, hemos encontrado donde se halla. Un pueblecito cerca de Leverkusen…¡Ingenuos!

Gilbert tenía la boca abierta de una manera espectacular. No podían saber cómo se encontraban ahí, pretendían matar a Augusto, no… prometió pocas horas después de la marcha de su hermano que haría todo lo posible por la familia Vargas, si eso incluía al desagradecido de Lovino. Isabel se acercaba por detrás sujetando una hoja de paparajote, mirando a Gilbert de manera confusa. '¿Qué haces?' y el albino simplemente señaló a la pantalla. La ibérica comenzó a abrir la boca como estaba el ojirojo hace unos momentos. Parecía 1984.

-Por extensión, el que le dio asilo político, el General Beilschmidt, deber ser eliminado. Además, junto la aprobación emperador Iliano I, podemos intentar acabar con la familia Vargas, por la anterior negativa, y con la Beilschmidt, por decidir ayudarlos. Aparte de que podríamos meter un alcalde nuevo a roma y nadie se daría cuenta, podríamos ir rápido. En cuanto a los alemanes, el padre es el que está obstruyéndonos en la guerra, también seria una paso bueno. Eso es todo. Elisabeth, recuérdame mi horario por favor  
>-Sí señorito Eldestein<br>-Bien

'_Este ha sido un mensaje del Imperio Austro-Húngaro'_

Ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla un rato más, viendo a como pasaban a comerciales que anunciaban que lo mejor era meterse en el ejercito si no querían acabar mal. La ojiverde no daba cuento ¡Sabían dónde estaban! ¡Querían asesinarlos! Bueno a ella no, pero dijeron que matarían a los que hubiera por extensión, más o menos, aparte de cargarse a toda la familia Vargas. No quería ver como su adorado tomate se esfumaba de su vida.

-Isa… Es como si no tuvieran libertad de expresión  
>- Y…Nos quieren matar<br>-¿Qué hacemos?  
>-No lo sé<br>-Yo tampoco  
>-¿L-Lo grabaste?<br>-J-Ja…

Corrieron hasta el despacho del general Beilschmidt como sus piernas les dejaron. Entraron estrepitosamente, ganándose un grito de bronca. Mientras la chica jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, el teutón, en las mismas condiciones, se acercó a su progenitor, que estaba hablando con Augusto, bajo la atenta mirada de Lovino, y le dio el disquete.  
>-Vati, esto es importante<br>-¿Tanto para interrumpirme?  
>-Y mucho más…<br>Tras ver el video, German tenía la mirada blanca, perdida en el video que los cinco habían visto, con la cara rota _'Scheisse'_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gusta? Normalmente a la gente a la que le gustan las cosas deja, no se, reviews por algun casual. ¡Es que si no veo reviews, likes o follows, pienso que no os gusta la historia, incluso si es la mejor del mundo! Ayudadme a que mas gente la conozca<br>Tschüss**


End file.
